Ginga Densetsu Valiant
by shadowayn
Summary: Six years after Orion's story. His grandson Valiant sets out on his own Journey, to meet his father Echo. He meets with new friends and foes. They even run into animals with special traning, and must defend his home from a new type of threat named Alpheus who is apart of SICO which plans to rule not only Japan but the world. Runs Parallel to Phineas Flynn the Badger. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: His name is Valiant

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Ginga Series, Yoshihiro Takahashi does.

**Author's Note: **This is my Ginga Series Fanfiction, I must have got mix up some names, but I fix it. I will get back writing _"Phineas Flynn the Badger" _soon after I upload some chapter for this story. Remember in chapter 3, the Coronel said in is POV that Alpheus is assigned to take over an certain area in Japan, we'll he's in here. There were other reference of this Fanfic that was implied in "Phineas Flynn the Badger", like in chapter 2 of my other Fanfic in the Golden Eagle's POV he mentions that S.I.C.O. has Divisions across the world and abducted _Dogs_ and Badgers from different parts of the globe especially in Japan, and in Ch. 4 Hannibal mentions about his Great Grandfather I even hinted who he was, and can you guess the name of Hannibal's Great Grandfather? Well, anyways I plan to make both of these stories run alongside, and then eventually continues into an upcoming crossover. If you check my Bio you'll see my plan.

And one more thing before we begin, I tell you ahead of time the attack in the beginning will be similar beginning GDW, but the rest of the chapters will be completlly oringnal. I hope you will like this, as always please R&R.

* * *

_**Story Summary:**_ A young Akita pup, son of Echo this Generation's leader is about to imbark on his own aventures. And he must along with his friends must save Gajou from the crual Alpheus, not knowing Alpheus is apart of an international evil organization that plans not only Japan, but the world.

* * *

**_Chapter Summary:_** A yound pup, while learning to hunt meets Kevin an American Setter, then Kevin and his friend Luka the Shiba-Inu get in trouble with an _foreign_ animal.

* * *

_**Echo's POV:**_

I'm an Akita like my father Orion his father Weed, and his father Gin, I've inherited the position of Leader. Hawk is second in command, and Brook is third in command, Nyoko his two Brothers Galahad and Hacker are Irish Wolfhound German Shepherd mixes, Galahad is a noble solider, and Hacker can charm his way through defenses, he uses his skills to gather information and/or infiltrate if necessary. And also Hawk has a sister named Sheila she went off to live with a human family who were visiting their relatives, then they with Sheila went to America. Annually for five years when Sheila's owners come back to Japan to visit with their relatives, she visits us back here in Gajou, then after one week or two she goes with her owners back to America.

During her visits here Sheila told us that she's part of a secret Organization over there in America, she showed us the techniques they've trained her, this was surprising for us, Hawk also teach her his techniques to add to hers. She was incharged to defend her home in America to stop these Mad Scientist from taking over where she lives now. Every year, annerley she visits us. But on the fifth year her Nemesis came to Japan as well, and did an experiment and turnning himself into a Werewolf who almost took over Gajou, but as you can see we came on top. I have a mate named Rebecca, she's also an Akita and she is expecting, then we heard word, and rumors about this Dog named Alpheus saying that he has been recruiting Dogs into his pack causing some problems and some other things about S.I.C.O., so I will have to check in on this.

* * *

_Narrator:_

_32 years ago, there was an Evil Bear named Akakabuto made the hill Gajou, Human and Dogs tries to take down the Bear, many dogs were slaughtered, then Gin uses Zetsu Tenrou Battouga to take down the bear, from then Gajou been prohibited by Humans, there was 14 years of peace._

_18 years ago Ago, Gajou was attack by a Monster Dog named Kaibutsu, Smith took Weed mother away from there, six months later Weed made it to Gajou with Mel, GB, and Smith, they met some of the dogs of Ohu take down Kaibutsu. Two months later an evil Great Dane Hougen abducted Gin, and John, after tring times and events losing John, making some allies, Weed the son of Gin fought Hougen for Gajou and after Weed nearly died, but survives, the spirits of the fallen Ohu dogs appeared around Weed, then he uses Zetsu Tenrou Battouga hitting Hougen in the head several times, then after taken the punishment he eventually fall, but he barely survived. Gin was about to finish off Hougen, but his son told him not to, saying with they don't forgive their enemies then the wars won't stop, so they speared him…. Then Gin was impressed of Weed's integrity and given his son's the position of the Leader. Then Hougen moved on top of Gajou, mocking them and the Ohu feared he will rule and then Hougen was stuck by lighting. They then buried their fallen even Hougen._

_12 years later, 6 years ago, Then Weed had pups, his oldest son Sirius, his second oldest Orion, a daughter Bellatrix, a youngest sibling Rigel. Then a violent Volcano erupts separating them from Weed. __While searching for his family, Orion got attack almost get killed by Ryo and his Pack when Heizo jumps in and gores Ryo's eyes. Tyson escorted Orion to a safer location while the Park was distracted. After the fight have Heizo and Tyson now join in his group. __Later on, Orion, and his friends stumble across Yamabuki fighting other dogs. Despite the promise he made Choro, he decided to help. Before his friends can help, he had already won the fight. There he told him about the fate of Kisaragi. Yamabuki joins Orion's pack for saving him, and then he reunited with Sasuke. __Later on, after several trying times, __ other events and saving his siblings __Eventually_ he manages to arrive back at Gajou, and fought Kurohabaki and taken Gajou back.

___In early sping three Irish Wolfhound German Shepherd mixes named Nyoko, Hacker, and Galahad came and are taken in as a part of Ohu. They had peace for three years..._

_3 years later, 3 years ago, Sirius and his mate Sherina had a son named Kaisuke, Orion and his mate Hiroko had a son named Echo, Bellatrix and her mate Raisuke had a Son named Kahlo, and Rigel his mate Karri had a son named Jose. The peace continued for two more years._

___2 years later, 1 year ago,_ in the middle of summer, a mad scientist did an experiment on himself and turned into a Werewolf. That Werewolf attack Gajou, they have help fighting the Werewolf from Sheila, Hawk's sister Sheila who went to live with a humen family from America who visits their relatives in Japan yearly, Sheila along with her comrades from an Agentcy with Covert Secret Animal Agents, tries to reverse the transormation with a antidot before the Werewolf became a Permanent, unable to penetrate with the needle, Echo decides to use Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, the force of the attack pierced the needle into the Werewolf tough skin, the Wolf turns back into a man, after that Sheila still feels obligated to protect the humans she lives with, she with her comrades gone back to America, with Echo as the leader of Ohu, Hawk as his right-hand dog, and Brook as the left-hand Dog.

* * *

Chapter 1: His name is Valiant

_**Nyoko's POV:**_

I was teaching the Puppies how to hunt, then we heard a loud commotion, we came running, "What the heck is going on?" I ask with distress this was like what happened years ago. Galahad barked "There is a Monstrous Bionic Dog goes by the name 'Kaijū' attacking and slaughtering our Soldiers!" I replied "'Bionic'?" I turn my head and saw what exactly what he barked, a Monstrous Bionic Gerberian Shepsky terrorizing Gajou just like Kaibutsu did years ago. I can't believe this is happening again. Kaijū was thirty feet tall, his front right side was exposed, and his lower left leg is mechanical. Kaijū's right eye is mechanical as well and glowing red, his back right lag was mechanical, along his back was a steel spine there is a chain attached to his left thigh. His belly ridged, on his right shoulder was plated and has the English letters 'SICO' and 'LE-Ind.' whatever those stands for they're not good. Kaijū was slaughtering the Ohu soldiers left to right, I saw his face with Jose hanging limping in his mouth then Kaijū toss him to the side. "Take Rebecca she's carrying Echo's pups!" barked Brook the left-hand man, 3rd in command "But, I should stay and fight whatever that thing is!" "No!" barked Brook, then Galahad added "It's an order from Echo, the leader of Ohu." I sighed, and barked "Alright." And then I took Rebecca away from here.

* * *

_-Seven mouths, one weeks later-_

_**Unnamed Pup's POV:**_

My mother taught me how to hunt for birds or rabbits or anything I can get the hold of, I was in the woods, my mother told me she was brought here for similar reasons that my Great Grandfather was. She told me the stories of my Grandfather: Gin, who defeated the evil bear: Akakabuto, and my Great Grandfather: Weed who defeated Hougen and Hougen was stuck by lighting. She also told me about my father Echo who is the leader and part of the top three, and that when Sheila came to visit Ohu specifically her brother Hack. I was also told the story about my Father was almost overthrown by a Werewolf, Hawk's sister Sheila helped when she visited. Then before I was born, Gajou was attack by _another_ Monstrous Dog named "Kaijū" and Nyoko had to take my mother from there, then she then given birth to me.

I was hiding behind bushes where I saw a group of birds on the ground feed on some bugs in the spring grass, scanning which one I will hunt down, I think I'm ready to put what my mother add taught me to the test, I'm not a skilled hunter just yet. I run at the birds, they flew away, "You stupid kid!" a dog barked, and the dog snatched the bird out of the air as it flew by, I barked "That's mine, I saw it first." Then the dog jumped on me I look at him, "What the heck do you think you're freakin doing?" I replied and pleaded "Please let me go!" I whimpering "I am still learning, please let me go!" Then he sighed, he muttering something I didn't catch, and then he let me go and barked "That's no reason to steal." I felt ashamed, then he let go of me "Take it before I change my mind." I did as he told me and he called me "Hey, kid." I stopped and look at him, then he barked warningly "You really should get away from here, this is Neville's Territory." Kevin sat down and continued "He doesn't take- I mean really doesn't take kindly to trespassers." then I replied "Thanks, so what's your name?" he answered "I'm Kevin, Kevin the American Setter." Then I gladly barked "Thanks Kevin." Then I run off.

I return to my mother and she was smiling and sitting, "I found some food." then she replied "Good job, Honey." we starts to eat, Rebecca my mother look up at me "What happened?" she's look at my wound "You're bleeding "Nothing happened." I answered, look up at me with a 'tell me what really happened' look, "Okay, when I was hunting I fell." She stare for a moment the replied "I'm glad you're alright." Then we starts to eat again, "I'll go get more."

* * *

_**Kevin's POV:**_

"Kevin!" I heard my boss calling "Get your rear end back over here!" I look back to the direction of the center of Neville's Territory and retorted "Shoot, Neville's calling me!" I run back and returned to my clan lead by Neville who is a Siberian-Husky our clan is under control of Alpheus' clan. When Neville saw me obviously without food, he ran up to me and before I can flinch, he grabbed me by the spine and toss me into a tree. Darn it, how do I get myself into this whole mess? Neville barked angrily "You dared to show your cruddy face here with nothing, you scum?" I whimpered "S-Sorry, N-Neville, b-but you ca-" "SHUT UP!" Neville cut me off, "NOW GO BACK OUT THERE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU FIND SOMETHING!" Then growled harshly "Or it will be you who'll be the main course." I was terrified, Neville is a cannibal. He's eaten puppies I once taken in into the clan, he also eaten some small breed dogs, I replied "Y-Yes, Neville."

* * *

It was night now and I found a open feald in the middle of the woods and saw a couple of rabbits just hopping around "Great some rabbits!" then I heard someone calling me, I turned around and saw a Shiba-Inu running to me "Luka, What are you doing?" I asked, Luka answered "Neville wanted me to assist you Kevin." I got low and single him to do the same "Hey, Luka." he looked at me "Be quite, you'll scare off the preys." I barked and he saw some rabbits "Okay, you'll go to the right side and I cut them off on the left, then Luka complimented me "I see, good plan."

We ran to the rabbit, then something jumped on Luka, it looks like a tiger? a tiger isn't native to Japan, I grabbed a rabbit, I saw Luka in the tiger's jaws, "Kevin, please help me!" the tiger tighten his grip on Luka's neck, and Luka was stuggling, "Please don't eat me!" am I really going to leave Luka? Neville scares me, if I don't give him this rabbit he'll rip me apart but on the other hand if I don't do anything, I'll lose my only friend, I can't do that, I just can't."Kevin, please!" then I just ran off, "Please let me go, don't-" then bite down harder, I stopped and look at Luka, Luka pleaded "Please Kevin, Help me!" Can I really leave my friend to die, I just debated with myself not to use him as bait, and I did it anyways. Should I really do it? I turn tail and left Luka.

* * *

_**Pup's POV:**_

I was drudging after an unsuccessful hunting, "Oh man!" I retorted "Hunting isn't as easy as I thought." I saw Kevin ran pass me with a rabbit in his mouth, "Whoa Kevin, where's the fire?" Kevin replied "Kid, I just need to take this back to Neville." I then heard a pained howled, and Kevin looked guilty I barked "A dogs sounds like he's in trouble, we should help him." Kevin the replied "I-I just can't, I can't help Luka." I then barked "Luka's your friend, is he not?" Kevin turn and sat with his head looking down, "You should always help your friend when they are in need." He just sat there still undecided "Well then, if you're not going to help Luka then I will" I run towards the sound of pain.

I got there I saw a... tiger? A tiger has a dog by the throat, "Let him go!" I slammed into him and I did it again, "Stop it kid!" growl the tiger "You better leave, if you know what's good for you!" I replied "Let go!"

_**Kevin's POV:**_

"Shoot!" I barked "What the heck is wrong with me?" I am again debating with myself "I just left Luka to a grip of furious tiger!" I told myself "I am such a slave to Neville." I had it with my cowardly self I am going to help Luka, "That kid is going to get himself killed with I don't do something!" I heard a pained howl from that kid. I ran back feald with the tiger. When I got there the tiger has that kid in a chokehold, "Scum-bag!" I ran there in anger and bait his ear, then that tiger let go of the kid then got a chokehold of me. Then the kid start to head-butt the tiger "Let go of him!" The tiger was growling at the kid, then I told the kid "Get out of here, Kid." That kid replied "No." and continue to try attacking the tiger.

The tiger let go of me and grabbed the kid, toss him into a rock, Luka cried out "Kid." Another dog came, it's a female dog "No does that to my son!" "Son!" Luka, and I excliamed, she then ran at the tiger, and he bite her then slamed her down, then the tiger starts to pummeling her then toss her, then the tiger turned to us growling "Hey!" we turn and turned and saw the kid panting and then he started to jump and then started to do spin, I gripped the tiger's pointed ear, and the kid severed it, the tiger yelps in pain, "It hurts, it hurts." Then he gets into pouncing position "What's a tiger doing here in Japan?" the tiger turn to Luka who asked and answered "I am from the circus, they didn't remove my claws or teeth, but they still humiliated us by making us do stupid and dumb tricks, at the first chance my mate and I escaped." He growled "Now that I told you my background I going to kill you NOW!" he shhok his head and show us the spot here his ear used to be, and growled "I make you pay for what you did t-" he stopped mid sentence.

"What's this?" we heard a new voice "Why you're so bloodthirsty?" asked a second, We looked up there were Nyoko, Galahad, and Hacker. the guard dog then was tumbling then, "Oh no not those three again, please don't hurt me!" then he turn tail and leaved, I then barked "Nyoko, Galahad, and Hacker." Luka then asked "You know them?" I answered "They once saved my life."

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was living happily as a puppy, there was a knock on the door, I feeling uneasy, but my owner how over walk to it, I tried urging him not to open it, but he did anyway, he was shot, murdered right in front of me, for only mere cash, the murderers got in a truck with his his kids, I've try to stop them from taking the them, but a dog held me down and after they got what they wanted the dog released, he jump in the back of a van, they have my owner's son and daughter gag in the back as well, they close the back door of the van, I saw the english letters "S.I.C.O." above the letters were the Japanese symblies for "Secret Criminal International Organization: Japan Dividsion" and under the letters is the samething but in english. I tried running to save them, if only that one time when we lived back in a America before moving to Japan, if only I would have taken that offer... maybe I could have save them, the van got pass an intersection, I was still chasing it, when a car almost hit me, but Nyoko, Galahad, and Hacker saved me but Nyoko took it hard and he lost his lag. They confronted me about my loss of family, that day still aced me to this day._

* * *

_End of flashback_

Then the female Dog get up, weakly, Nyoko came down "Rebecca are you alright?" then she nodded and answered "A little wound, but yeah, I'll live. then they then looked to the kid muttering something but I didn't catch it, we then look at the kid as well lying there "Kid, where did you learn that attack from." The kid then stood up "Attack?" then Luka stated "Yeah, that one when you were spinning like crazy." The kid tilted his head in confusion, and he notice "Mother!" she replied "I'm okay son." Then Nyoko asked "Is he your son, Rebecca?" Rebbecca nodded.

Then Nyoko, Galahad, and Hack bowed to her, she looked to her son then to me and then she paused at the sight of Nyoko who later bowed, "Nyoko." Rebecca began "It's good to see you three again." Hacker replied "It's good to see you again too, Rebecca." Then Rebecca got down and starts to lick the stub where Nyoko lag used to be "Please don't." Nyoko pleaded, Rebecca replied "I've want to, I always believe that the soldiers of Ohu would come." the kid walk to his mother "So this is Nyoko, Galahad, and Hacker you spook of?" Then she looks to Nyoko "Yes, they took me from Gajou when that Bionic Monster: Kaijū attacked."

Nyoko then barked "This child is the son of the leader: Echo." I was astonished I've heard rumors a year ago, Gajou was attack by a werewolf a year before, and with the help from the right-hand Dog: Hawk's sister Sheila and her comrades from America stop that werewolf, "What a second all of those story it's not just make-believe?" Galahad turned to me and answered "It is true, those story, and this boy is the son of Echo." Than Rebecca collapse, due to her injuries, their worst then we thought "Mother!" and looked to Nyoko "Nyoko, Galahad, Hacker I need you to promise me that you take my son to Gajou." Nyoko nodded his head and he replied "We promise." Galahad added "Just hang on Rebecca, we'll take you too." Rebecca close her eyes and replied "No, I won't be able." She looks to her son "My son I love you." The kid replied "I love you too, mother." Then Rebecca breathes out her final breath. "Mother?" the kid whimpered, "Mother? MOTHER!" the kid starts to cry, we started to mourn for her as well.

Then we buried Rebecca, the kid was crying I told the pup "Stop crying it won't bring her back, you're the hair to the leader be tougher." And he sat up "You now we got to stop calling you kid." I was thinking and Galahad barked. "I'm thinking we should name you "Valiant", because even when you didn't knew Luka, but you still help him, and you're courageous, and you possess great bravery and you're bold." Then Valiant smile liking the name wagging his tail. Nyoko then barked "Now Valiant, we've promise that I'll take you to Gajou." And Valiant start running happily "Wait, Valiant you're just crying only moments ago!" then Nyoko started to leave for Gajou with Valiant. I blurted out "Wait, hang on I'm coming too; I want to make a change." Then I remember something "I remember this one time when I was with my owner before we moved into Japan I was offer a Job for an Agency, but I was too cowardly of the danger and declined it, I not going to let another opportunity like that or this slip by again." Luka then add "I'm coming too I'm done with Neville, I going to look for my owners." Luka used to live with a human family before he ran away to join Neville, but soon will live with that family again. Then we stared at the mountains ready for our journey to Gajou.

_**To be continue…**_

* * *

_Upcoming Chapter:_

_As Valiant and his new friends venture on with their Journey, they come across an S.I.C.O secret facility and a dog named Chaos has been influencing young to pups do his biddings, and Kevin soon learned of S.I.C.O.'s involvement of his Owners' dismiss, next time on Ginga Densetsu Valiant: Vengeance and Closure…_

_The legend continues._


	2. Chapter 2: Vengeance and Closure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Ginga Series, Yoshihiro Takahashi does.

**Author's Note: **I finally got this chapter uploaded, I'll be working on this for a while, in it there will be humans though the text in English they're actually speaking Japanese, but I'll put it in English for benefits. After a couple of chapters I'll continued my other Fanfiction which this story will be running alongside with, I should really have this catch up with it since it is running alongside. Anyways, please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** As Valiant and his new friends venture on with their Journey, they come across an S.I.C.O secret facility and a dog named Chaos has been influencing young to pups do his biddings, and Kevin soon learned of Chaos' involvement of his Owners' dismiss.

* * *

_Narrator:_

_Valiant the son of Echo who defeated the vicious Werewolf and reversed the process saving Gajou with Sheila the sister of Echo's second in command: Hawk, and help from Sheila's comrades from the Agency America, Valiant had gained new friends, after witnessing the death of his mother Rebecca. With Nyoko, his brothers Hacker, and Galahad along with Kevin journeys to Gajou the home of Ohu, and find his father the leader of Ohu…_

_**Valiant's POV: **_

After we have been journeying for a day, I asked Nyoko about my father when we were in the woods "So what is my father like?" Nyoko answered "Echo was an extraordinary dog, and everyone else who met and know thought the same." And I asked another question when we got on the mountain pass "My mother said he was kind." And Galahad replied "Indeed, he was. He always took great care of his friends, especially Sheila's comrades." Then in valley with the geysers I asked "Why to the Bionic Monster: Kaijū attack Gajou?" Nyoko answered "That I do not know." And when we got on a dirt road I barked "But, my father defiantly defeat Kaijū, right?' and Hacker replied walking next to his brothers "He defeated the Werewolf didn't he?"

Then Kevin's stomach starts to growl and he started to complain "Can we stop and eat something, I starving!" I answered him "This is where the humans hunt, so there's no gain here." And Nyoko added "We should get farther from here." Kevin sat down and retorted "But, I'm really hungry, I can't even move another step!" Then Hacker barked "You know I'm hungry too." Then we heard rushing water and Nyoko replied "There's a river near by here."

* * *

Chapter 2: Vengeance and Closure

We made our way to the river, where Nyoko, Galahad, and Hacker started to fish, and Kevin tried to catch some fish as he retorted "Come on you fish, stop moving so I can catch you, and eat you!", we snickered as he barked that. I was fishing too, and I caught a fish when it jumped out of the water and I asked "Where did you learned to fish." I didn't answered, and Nyoko barked "Just as I expected from a son of the leader." And I asked "My father was good at fishing too." And Nyoko answered "Indeed he was." And I barked "Well, I think I need to work on hunting land based prey a little more." And Nyoko replied "Well, I'm sure you get hang of that, soon enough."

After we got our fish, the others started to eat, but I wasn't I was thinking about mother, I'm still greved about losing her, then the other noticed I wasn't eating, Hacker barked "Valiant what's wrong?" and Nyoko added "You're not eating." Then Kevin then also asked "Yeah, don't you like your fish?" then I answered "I can't eat this, I'm still…" then Galahad said "You're still thinking about your mother aren't you?" I sighed. "I can't eat this, knowing that my mother's…" then Nyoko barked "I see, even he's a son of the leader, he's still a pup missing his mother." Then Galahad then barked "It's a long journey to Gajou, you'll need to eat up you'll need all the strength you can get." I nodded and began to eat.

* * *

_**Galahad's POV:**_

After we finished our fish, we journeyed through a town where we heard yelling "Hey." We look to our right, and a Labrador with a bag of dog food in his mouth running from a human waving a stick in his hand "You mangy pup, give that back." Valiant barked "I got to help!" Kevin grabbed him by the tail with his teeth "This doesn't concern us Valiant." he turned to Kevin and replied "Let go Kevin, I got to help him." Valiant then kicked Kevin in the face and he let go, the human hit the Labrador and he fell to the ground the human was about to hit him again, but then Valiant got between him and the Labrador, and barked "You shouldn't attack a dog like this." The human looked at me like he doesn't understand, "What are you doing?" the human murmured and he start to look at me angrily "Stopping you, because this is not a right thing to do!" the human not even lessoning or even understanding, instead he started to raise his stick "You." He retorted, he was about to hit Valiant, but Nyoko, Hacker, Kevin and I came up and started to growled, then the human turn tail and retreated "You stupid dogs!"

When we turn around we notice the Labrador was far, he left as Valiant calls out "Wait." then Kevin barked "What an ungrateful kid." Then a pit bull behind us barked "Don't concern yourselves with that kid, he can't be help." We and Valiant turn to him, "If you do, you'll be in trouble." Valiant walk up to the dog and asked "Mister, you know that kid?" the pit bull replied "That kid is named Ron." this is started to sound like the story of Valiant's great grandfather: Weed when he was on his journey when he was near Valiant's age. He pointed his nose to the mountains, "Behind hidden within those mountains is a Secret facility." Then he look at us "There is one dog named Chaos at that facility which is occupied by several other species, even humans." Then I barked "That sounds like a perverted version of the Agency that Sheila and her American Comrades works for." Then the pit bull replied "Indeed a Coronel from that very same Agency dissented from it and formed the Secret International Criminal Organization or S.I.C.O." he put his hand down his "He has appointed Chaos as the top general at that facility, Chaos makes kids like that Labrador into slaves fetching him food for a while now." Then Kevin growled "Sounds familiar." Then the pit bull added "Once that kid outlived his usefulness, he will be killed." I stated "You know a lot for just a pet dog." Then the pit bull replied "I'm Fido. I wasn't always a pet dog or a dog." Kevin asked "Wasn't always a dog?" and Hacker added "What do you mean by that?" Then Kevin asked "Are we understanding you right?" we all is just confused, Valiant added "It sound like that you weren't always a dog." And Kevin added "Are you saying your species changed." Then the pit bull answered "S.I.C.O. changed my species." Then Hacker replied, sitting down "That's impossible." Then Fido lean closer and replied "So are animals that are trained to stand, walk, and run on hind legs and using equipment just like that Sheila you mentioned before." I thought of the history of such animals helping Echo stop the Werewolf, Nyoko asked "We didn't say anything about the Sheila and her fellow Agents' special skills, how did you know about that?"

Fido then started "Fido is just a pet name my owners gave me, my real name is "Mark" you can call me ether one." He put his head down "Anyway, I was a boy, when these people broke into the house killed my family and kidnapped me and my brother, and put me in the back of a van." Fido or Mark paused, and Kevin lean in father and stated "That sound like what happened to my family, my owner was also killed and his son and daughter were kidnapped in a back of that van!" Valiant looked at Kevin looking synthetic "Kevin I had no idea." Then Mark continued "Well, what happens to them after they are kidnapped is properly the same thing that happened to me." Then he put his head father down looking as if suppressing unpleasant memories "After I was kidnapped they took me to that very facility that kid went to, what they did there, they used a DNA alternating machine that was built and shipped by a human who is also an ex-scientist from the same Agency that you say Sheila's from named Dr. Heisuke Locogisu." We look at him in astonishment as he was talking about his past, "Me, my brother and along with other kids they kidnapped, was put in front of that machine and turn us from humans to dogs." Kevin perked up exclaimed in surprise "You were a human before?" everyone, even Nyoko and I was shock about this revelation.

Mark continued "After they turn us into dogs, place us with other dogs (some of which are born dogs, some strays, some rouge agents from that Agency), some of us were sent against our will to other parts of the world and as spies into that Agency, and some are sent to Alpheus, and some like my brother and I are sent to be slaves to Chaos, he made us steel from humans, eventually I was caught, put in a pound and then was adopted by my owner, before that my brother had it with Chaos, so he rebelled against him and Chaos torn him apart in front of me." Mark was at a point of tears, "And the image as been in my head ever since." We were growling we were angry, angry that ones who were once part of an agency that's been Ohu's allies since the Werewolf would turn against it and their allies, angry that some would destroy families like they did to Mark's and Kevin's, and angry at what Chaos did and is still doing. "I won't allow this, at this rate Ron will be killed by Chaos, his dogs, and other animals!" Valiant growled "I'll go help, Ron." Kevin stared at Valiant "You?" then Mark barked "You shouldn't do that, there is nothing you can do!" then Valiant barked "If I don't then who will, Fido!" then Mark replied warning "You haven't encounter a dog that's terrifying and unpredictable like Chaos is, not to mention that Chaos is in fact an rouge agent from that Agency!" Valiant barked back at dog that was once human before "I don't care, I will not lose myself, and I'll go and help Ron! There are no other solutions!" then Valiant turn around and ran to the S.I.C.O. facility, Nyoko and Hacker along with myself, Nyoko "You should go and help Valiant." Then Kevin replied "He's just joking, he is a foolish child." Then I replied "I know what you're saying, isn't what you're really thinking." with my brothers nodding "Galahad's right." Nyoko added, and Kevin look at us, he knows that we're right "Guys." And Kevin starts running to follow Valiant.

* * *

_**Ron's POV:**_

I got to the hill and look down to the facility in the cavern, on the building is English letters 'S.I.C.O.' below that are what it stands for 'Secret International Criminal Organization' and above it are Japanese letters. I ran down and enter the building, and I look around "Chaos I'm back." then one of the S.I.C.O. Agents a raccoon, "RJ!" I exclaimed he jump down "You should know about our secret entrances." he opens a secret door leading to the lower level "Chaos is waiting for you." He enters the hatch and I follow RJ into it, I started to fall down to a tunnel and I fell on my side, and I cried out in pain, "You're slow Ron, and sorry about that was no throw pillow." I look up and saw insignias for S.I.C.O. and looked up there was a window, then down and saw Chaos, he's a Beauceron mix got up, unlike the other dogs around him, he's one of the few animals has the training of standing on hind legs, I got to say that this is weird, but that makes him more scary. I got up, pick up the dog food bag and dropped it in front Chaos he complimented "Well done, Ron." the other dog who don't have the same training walked up on all fours, one of them stated "He actually did, he stole it!" and Chaos added "See how easy that was once you put your mind to it?" I looked up at him and replied "But a human chased me, and if he caught me, I think he would have killed me." Then Chaos grinned as he replied "And you got away anyhow." I look down to the floor, "You'll do it again tomorrow."

* * *

_**Mark or Fido's POV:**_

"So are you going to just sit there and do nothing." asked Galahad looking at me sternly, I replied "I am chained here." Nyoko pointed out "That kid and the coward went off to help." Hacker added "What killed you sprit?" I looked at the three Irish Wolfhounds and answered "Chaos place planted fear and terror in my young years." And Galahad turned from me "Even if you used to be human, you're a dog now." he told me "You may as well have start acting like one." He left to help Valiant and Kevin, and Nyoko then barked "It's not impossible, the chain holding you there is far weaker than the one restraining your spirit." And both he and Hacker left, and leaving me here to think about what they said, the words cut me to my core.

* * *

_**Kevin's POV:**_

I was following Valiant, and I was behind him, he ran down a hill, and I got to the dip of the hill, and stop upon noticing the sign the reading the same thing as the van that took my owners away from me, rage is rising in me, I wanted revenge for my family, I started growling, then start up running down the hill to the building.

_**Chaos' POV:**_

I was eating the dog food Ron got, I'm on all fours, I didn't recognized the flavor it's a mix of meat, one of the three grains my favorite white cause it goes down smoothly, they are also some vegetables, "Oh boy, it's my favorite brand: Plentiful!" I was chowing it down, 'til there are only a few left, "Okay you dogs you can eat now." I told them as I got up on all four and moved from the bag, the two other dogs walked up to the bags looking at it disappointed of how much there is, but started to eat anyway, "Oh, this is good." Leo exclaimed and the other "I can't stop drooling." Hector barking happily "I can't do it anymore." I heard Ron muttered "I can't keep on going like this." I suddenly grabbed him by the foreleg with my jaws and slammed him down hard on the ground, Leo and Hector noticed what I was doing and Leo exclaimed "Chaos stop! Ron been punished enough." And he turned to Ron and tells him "Ron, apologies hurry!" I bait down harder and order "Leo do not interfere!" baiting down even harder on Ron "I'll kill him!" and Ron start to cry out "Chaos, I'm sorry, I do everything you say, I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologies." we heard a new voice saying, I look where it came from standing in front of the entrance of the tube was a blue Akita "You shouldn't apologies for that it'll be a mistake Ron!" I then asked "Who the heck are you and what the heck are you doing here?" and he answered "I'm Valiant, and I'm here to stop you from making kids your slaves!" And he asked "Aren't you guy ashamed of what you're doing, killing human kids family kidnapping them and turning them into dogs just to make them you slaves and steal for you?" I replied smugly "You just a brat yourself!" then I heard a screaming coming down the chute, and a Setter landed hard and got up and run down to us "Who the heck are you?" then he answered proudly "Who am I you asked? I'm Kevin one of the soldiers of Ohu." my comrades was trebling Leo stuttered "A S-Solider of O-Ohu?" and they were whimpering, and Kevin replied "Yeah, if you argue with me you'll be arguing with one of the commanders of the Ohu soldiers." Then he started to change his tone "What you've been doing to human family is a despicable crime which you should answer to and I'm going to see to it that you do!" my comrades is now terrified and Ron came up from behind me asking to himself "Kevin?" has if Kevin's familiar to him, but I was paying more attention to this Kevin and I was laughing "What a pitiful liar, you are!" he was shock that I saw though him, and he replied "What?" I snickered "The Dog paradise has been destroyed and every single one of the dogs that lives there are all dead or will be, my comrade: Kaijū's there in Gajou making sure of that." The two dogs are trembling and I continued "Yeah, that's right, and if he doesn't take them all down, the humans will they are blaming the dogs for the disappearances of humans." The brat's just standing there all shock stuttering "No- no way."

I grinned and barked "Way, very much way." the RJ mocked "You must be toying with us, trying to impress that human-turned-mutt brat, and bring that kid with you." And Kevin replied "No this kid right here is the son of the leader: Echo!" pointing his head to Valiant, and Hector muttered "The one who stop the Werewolf, with the help of our opposite?" Now that he mentions it, I muttered "He really does look like the leader, but…" then I barked "This is my territory, Ohu has no authority here!" and I run on all four towards the setter and rammed into him and then Hector came at the setter "I don't like your tone!" going to attack Kevin, but that blue brat rammed into him and he landed on the ground and slid, I look at the brat "You're good, kid." I commented "You got props, kid. I got to give you that." I turn to Ron calling him "Ron." And Ron looked at me answering "Yeah." I pointed to the other brat "Remember all the things I said before?" he nodded, "Kill that kid!" I commanded "And I'll forgive you." Ron turns to Valiant and growled "I'll do it!" And he started to charge at the brat.

* * *

_**Mark's POV:  
**_I was look at the chain and thinking about what they say I don't care, 'I will not lose myself, and I'll go and help Ron! There are no other solutions!' I closed my eyes having the image of my brother being ripped apart by Chaos, 'It's not impossible, the chain holding you there is far weaker than the one restraining your spirit.' I was feeling the urge to go, but I was still afraid to go 'Even if you used to be human, you're a dog now. You may as well have start acting like one.'

_**Valiant's POV:  
**_Ron is biting me by the neck, I was looking at him, and Ron dragged me to the floor, and Kevin came up and growling "Ron, you." I then told Kevin "It's alright Kevin, don't interfered." Then Ron toss me to the wall, and I got up weakly and told him "Ron, I can't help you if you fight me like this." He was standing there shacking what I was saying, I continued "Killing me won't help you keep away from these guys." Chaos yelling at him "Don't lesson to that bull, Ron! Do it!" I started to rise my Tone, "You can be whatever you what to be." He was still standing there thinking what to do. Then I got in fighting pose "Show some courage." He was still shacking "Tell me from the bottom of your sprit how you really feel." I see him still undecided "Well... WELL!"

_**Mark's POV:**_

I was trumbling, then I made up my mind and yank my chain and broken it, then jump over it "Darn, Darn, DARN!" then I skid to a stop and the three Irish wolfhound step out of the shadow, Nyoko then said "I knew you'll come."

* * *

_**Ron's POV:**_

I latched on Chaos' muzzle and he try to shack me off "Chaos!" I yelled "I have enough of your orders." Chaos shook harder "What did you say, you little sneak?" he fling me off into the wall, I look up Valiant bit him "There's no way I'll lose to a traitor like you!" yell Valiant "I won't forgive you for betraying your comrades at the Agency and allies of Ohu!" he narrowed his eyes "Do you really think you can overthrow me?" he ran to the walls, and quickly stop to throw him off in a split second he got on his hind legs and roundhouse kick him to the wall with him crying out in pain and Leo and Hector got in front of Kevin as he try to come to help Valiant "Where do you think you're going?" asked Leo and they grabbed him by the neck while Kevin yelp "Valiant, do that attack of yours!" Valiant weakly got up asking "Attack? Kevin, what are you talking about Kevin…? I don't understand." and he jump at Chaos yelling "DARN!" Chaos sidestepped and bite him by the tail and throw him again, "And now I'm going to kill you with the training I've learn from the Agency I dissented from." He start grinning going to do what he said what he'll do to him, I tried to get him to get between him and Valiant as Chaos started to run to Valiant "STOP!"

We turn to look at the entrance and saw standing there are three Irish wolfhound and Pit Bull. Chaos muttered, "This used to be a private location." Chaos look at RJ "RJ!" he yelled "Did you forget to close to entrance again?" RJ rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and Kevin exclaiming "Nyoko, Galahad, Hacker, Mark slow as ever, glad you came!" I look at him "Mark?" Mark I guessing is the Pit Bull, Chaos looking confused like he's trying to remember he here he heard of the name from, "Chaos, don't tell me you forgot about me." Mark growled at Chaos "Even if you have, I didn't!" Mark dashed at Chaos "My brother's killer!" he jumped out of the way "What are you nimrods doing?" Chaos retorted "Get them!" RJ ran at one of the three Irish Wolfhound, but another snatched him like prey killing RJ and toss RJ's corpse aside. I saw RJ laying on the floor, with his eyes wide opened with his tongue was hanging completely out of his mouth, Mark bit another one of Chaos' dogs by the neck and toss him to the side, he did to three of them, "You coward Chaos fight me!" the third Irish Wolfhound tackled Chaos "Who the heck are you?" Chaos asked the Irish wolfhound who replied "I'm Nyoko, and those two other Irish wolfhound are my brother Galahad, and Hacker! And we are three of the commanding officer of Ohu!" Chaos was pinned down, muttering "You're three are more just soldiers, Darn it!" he got up and run towards a wall throwing him off and Nyoko yelling "You naïve brat!" Chaos jumped out of the way and darted to the back exit. Leo and Hector who was holding Kevin let go and run to Chaos, I heard Valiant yelling "Follow him if he gets away he will have to do this all over again! Valiant, Mark, Nyoko and his brother started chasing Chaos, Mark replied "Valiant's right he have to chase him!" they follow Valiant and I was watching, in amazement.

_**Valiant's POV:**_

We was chasing Chaos down the hall of S.I.C.O. facility, and Mark ran up beside with me "Thank you Valiant!" I look at him "Huh, for what?" he answered "You gave me back my spirit, and I found my legs again!" and he brought down Hector with Leo yelling his name, and he too was brought down, I ran to the exit where Chaos ran though, I ran up a tunnel and then outside, and now I'm running thought he woods and Chaos jump over the fence onto the road on other side, I got up to the fence and put my paws on it screaming "Chaos, come over here and fight me fair and square." I look at him standing on his hind legs, just like the agents I heard in the stories of my father Echo and his second in command Hawk's sister Sheila. "You can whine, cry, and whimper all you want; it's not going to get you over here." Chaos mocked, I heard Mark from behind me, "Valiant get out of the way, he and S.I.C.O. killed off my entire family!" and he slammed into the fence an rammed into it again trying to break through the fence, "As mush I as I want to watch you make yourselves look ridiculous trying to go through that." Then Chaos got all four, closing his eyes "But, I got a message from Neville." Kevin repeated the name "Neville?" and Chaos replied opening his eyes and replied "I'm sure you'll know of him very soon." He turned around and look over his shoulder "He sure does go into a frenzy, when he's upset." And look away "I'll I got to report to Neville, so see yah!" he walked away as we saw a truck came driving into him, and he look with his eyes wide open in fear, and he heard tire screeching and hit impacted him.

We say him lying on the ground alive, but just barely. A man looked outside the window worried of what he hit, but then narrow his eyes in annoyance "A stray dog?" and put his head back in and drive off Mark exclaiming "He got exactly what he deserves." Then we saw another car came by, Kevin exclaiming "Look another one!" I jump over the fence I heard Nyoko exclaiming "Such, strength, just like his father!" I ran to Chaos, and Mark asked "What are you doing, saving a traitor like him." I replied "He's still alive! I got to save him!" but then Chaos yelled "Don't come over here!" Chaos grabbed me and toss me into the fence, as I heard a sickening sound of bones cracking and flesh squashing.

I landed on my paws, and look at Chaos I ran up to him, and asking Chaos "Why did you save me?" and Chaos look at me and answered "Why you asked? You reminded me why I join the other Agency in the first place, I forgotten why, until you try to saved me, I only wish I was reminded earlier." Chaos chock up and fell limply. I cried "Chaos?" and the howled "Chaos!"

**_Mark's POV:_**  
"For a guy like him?" I questioned and Kevin saying "He's so much different from us." Galahad then say "Surely he'll be exactly like his father Echo." Ron came up to us.

Later that night Ron came up to Kevin "Kevin?" Kevin got up looked to Ron "Remember when the kid was kidnapped in back of that van?" Ron said Kevin nodded "That boy was me." Then Kevin widen his eyes along with the rest of us, Kevin exclaimed "Ron? Now that I think of it you do have the same name as my deceased Owner's son name!" and Ron nodded "Ron it is you!" Kevin exclaimed then asked "But what happened to your sister Keera?" Ron replied "I don't know where S.I.C.O. sent her." Then Hacker say "I'm sure he'll find her, but least you two are reunited." And they nodded it is a good reunion for them.

* * *

We are now on the trail the next morning "Thank you guys so mush!" Valiant replied "You're welcome, and Mark." I tell him "I owe you one, even when we're thousand miles away, for you I'll come running." And then he asked me "Can we entrust you to look over Ron?" I nodded, then they started to leave "We're started our journey already?" as we watch them leave I said to Ron "Okay, Ron let's go." Then Ron replied "No, I want to go with them, I want to become a dog like Valiant, goodbye Mark-san." Ron went with the group and I smile as I watch them go.

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

_Upcoming Chapter:_

_While Valiant and his friend journey to Gajou, Galahad was caught by S.I.C.O., unable to save their friend they have to stop other dogs from being sent to the secret island like Galahad was. Galahad was force to fight against a Badger Agent who was also abducted for the pleasure of the Coronel. Galahad fruitless attempt to build the capture Badgers and Dogs' confidence to escape…_

_Next time on Ginga Densetsu Valiant…_

_Unwilling Opponents…_

_The legend continues._


	3. Chapter 3: Unwilling Opponents

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Ginga Series, Yoshihiro Takahashi does.

**Author's Note: **I'll be working on this for a while, then I'll continue Phineas Flynn the Badger the dog in the scene with the secret island where a badger is forced to fight a dog which is one of the dogs in Valiant's group. And I read a very good story by DishonestDante called Ginga Nagarboshi Akatora; which is a crossover, it's the author's version of Ginga Nagarboshi Gin, where Phineas and Ferb with the family goes to Japan for a Vocation, but the met the dog Ginga Nagarboshi Gin Shiro while following him and his master, and wonder what will it be like to be dogs, they built an invention to turn into dogs and not knowing it will end up changing their lives forever, I recommend you read that Fanfiction. Well anyway, back to this story, the continuation. Pleases R&R.

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** While journeying, they encounter another group of S.I.C.O., and Galahad ends up getting captured, Valiant and his company must put an end to this facility's abduction of dogs.

* * *

_Narrator:_

_After ending one facility of S.I.C.O.'s operation of enslaving pups which S.I.C.O. turned from human into dogs, Kevin reunited with Ron who was the son of his murdered Owner who were turned into a dog, joins Valiant on his Journey, but one will never arrive to the destination._

_**The Coronel's POV:**_

I watched Chaos' battle with those dogs in the facility from behind the window from a dark room. "How the heck did they found this facility?!" I asked to no one in particular, I saw RJ was killed by one of those Dogs, these Dogs have been Allies with the Agency I dissented from, "Since this facility was discovered, I can't afforded anymore wanderers to stumble upon it and discover more about my organization." So I looked to the button in a glass cover on the dashboard, took out my key and insert and turned the key which open the glass cover and then turn the button and press it, 'Self-destruct of S.I.C.O. Facility #23465'. About the time I did all of that they already chased Chaos and driven away those two dog Leo and Hector, my S.I.C.O. evacuated the facility because they know what I will do once a facility were discover. I then open a hatch enter a large elevator, it descend diagonally, to a underground tunnel, then I got on the transport platform, then it speed forward and enter the underwater section with the glass tunnel as the underground section close off as I heard a rumble. I could see the ocean ground though the glass tunnel as I headed my way to the secret Island the main Headquarters of SICO.

_**Valiant's POV:**_

As Nyoko, Galahad, Hacker, Kevin, I, and recently Ron continued our journey to Gajou we heard an explosion and turn and saw a mushroom cloud coming up from the mountains where the SICO facility is. "What the heck?!" exclaimed Kevin and Galahad look to him and said "Most likely the Coronel ridged the facilities to explode in case if they were discovered any of them." And Nyoko added "The Coronel most likely didn't want any more than that to be known." As we walk I stated "So Kaijū was working with SICO." Nyoko replied, "That what Chaos said so we may have bigger problems brewing."

Chapter 3: _Unwilling Opponents_

* * *

_-One week later-_

We are in the forest walking and then I'm hearing rustling in forage, so I stopped in my tracks Nyoko stopped as well and noticing me and asked "What's wrong, Valiant ." I perk my ears up "I hear something." Moreover, Galahad listened as well the others "I hear it too." Then it stopped, then Kevin added "Well, whatever it was it's gone now." Then out of the forages jumps some of the SICO Agents, one Shepherd Spaniel tackled Kevin to the ground as he yelp, "You think you can get away interfering with our plans!?" We ran to help Kevin but then we got rammed by the other attackers, and now we have our own opponents. I got up as the SICO Agent a brown and white German Shepherd who rammed me jumps at me as I dodged to the right and she misses, Nyoko is fighting an Albino badger who had Nyoko by the foreleg as he is biting at the badger's head, Hacker is being hold down by a wolf but Hacker kick him off, the female German Shepherd came me again as a cat scratches at Ron, Galahad is fighting a fox biting each other.

The German Shepherd then she did a somersault kicking me and I spanned in the air, and I landed hard on the ground with my legs sprawled as I lay on my side. I look up and saw her in an odd fighting stance, she's crouching with her right foreleg on the ground as her left is extended behind her, and her tail is tensed. Trained Secret Agents has advantage over other dogs like myself and my group, we don't have that advance training. I got up as she sprinted to me, she tried to punch me but I maneuver to where I bite her foreleg and toss her over, on her back.

She got up on her hind legs "Very good, even if you Soldiers don't have the same training as we do, child." She growled she got into her fighting pose "But it's not good enough to beat me you little punk!" she ran at me and leaped and skid on the dirt, spraying it in my eyes. I yelp as I felt her grabbing me and I felt myself in the air then stop as I felt as I crash into a rock, I got up trying to get the dirt out of my eyes, I felt her hitting me across the area, I manage to get the dirt out of my eyes and I saw her coming at me knock me again and hit the rock again, and I black out.

_**Nyoko's POV:**_

I've beaten the Badger, Hacker, Kevin Ron also defeated their opponents, who retreated into the forage and we turn to see Valiant being toss to a rock and he got up, growling as he did before, and he jump up and started to spin performing the Battouga, and before the female could react Valiant collided with her, biting her head let go of the Rouge Agent who collapsed to the ground, she laid dead.

Valiant lay unconscious, then he came to, got up and look to the dead female German Shepherd, Valiant asked "What happened to her?" Kevin responds in confusion "You killed her, don't you remember." Valiant replied "No, I remembered fighting her, and getting blinded by dirt, and when it cleared she knocked me into that boulder and then the rest is a big blur." I walk over to her corpse I saw her eyes wide open as if she was caught by surprise, "One so young." I said "She had to be at least 2 years old, it's too bad when one makes chooses that leads to one's demise." I looked up from the young female, and saw Hacker looking around, and I suddenly realized why, Hacker asked, "Where's Galahad?" and Ron gasped in shock "Oh no the Rouges must have captured Galahad." And Valiant start to sniff the air stated "I can still smell them." Then we ran into the forage that the Rouges retreated.

* * *

_**Galahad's POV:**_

I was got he a net, and my muzzle is tied up as well. I look up to the Fox on his hind legs dragging me, I don't know how these Rouge Agents or any other Agents were able to pull gadgets from their backs. After awhile I saw a van, with its rear doors are open, the other rouges came running to us as the Fox throws me in. "Are they finished guy?" asked the fox "Hey, what about Serra?" I don't see the German Shepherd, she must be Serra, the albino Badger replied "She's dead, Fargo." The cat added, "She was killed by that brat." The Fox, Fargo asked "The Labrador, Kat?" the wolf replied "No, the other one." and the Shepherd Spaniel adds "Valiant the Akita." Fargo responded, "Well, that's to bad, I liked her." He looks down then looks back up, and continues "Well, at least I promoted from second to first command." He smirks "Anyways Waldorf, Stephan, Brian and Kat let's go." They saluted Fargo, and he closed the doors, as I saw my comrades come running.

I heard the engine running, they apparently have driving training as Agents, I look up, I catch the glimpse of objects like trees, mountains, among other thing though the window. Judging by the speed they are passing we going to fast for my friend. I'm thinking I will not see them anytime soon, then the cargo started to fill with a peculiar smell, I'm feeling dazed, my head swerve, my eyes are heavy, and then I fell to a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Hacker's POV:**_

We were chasing the van to a base, where a large cargo plane is ready to take of we were a mile behind, but we can't give up. "There's no way we can catch up to them!" yelled Kevin worried "They are going to get away with Galahad." I'm worried that he's right we're going to lose our brother and Valiant replied "No they're not, we won't lose Galahad!" the Van go into the plane then the back door close, then the plane turn around and coming at us, "We need to split." We got out-of-the-way and the plane takes off, we stood there shock as the plane got into the shy and start to disappeared in a distant "No-o-o!" I whimpered, I can't believe it, the Rouge Agents got away with my and Nyoko's brother, Galahad. Ron "I can't believe we lost a comrade." Kevin then asked "What are we going to do now?" Nyoko sadly replied "I guess we just continue on our Journey to Gajou." with his head down, "No, not yet." Valiant barked. I turn to him along with the others "We are going to stop this!" Kevin then asked "How are we?" Valiant answered "We'll expose this base." And Ron asked "How?" then Nyoko replied "Hacker and I know a police dog in the next nearest town." I remember him, he help us against that werewolf. Nyoko continue "He can help us." Valiant nodded, we head to the nearest town.

We ran to the nearest town, then we see a man cover in a black get-up running pass us, and we heard another man in a blue uniform yelling "Strider!" a German-Shepherd looked at his partner who commanded him "Attack!" Then Strider chance after whom I presume is a fleeing Criminal. "That's the police dog I told you about." Nyoko informed the Valiant, Kevin, and Ron. Strider passes us, but is too focuses on the criminal to notice. Valiant asked "What is he doing?" Strider tackled the Criminal biting him in the arm as I answered "Doing his Duty:" and dragged him down to the ground with him cursing the dog, "Arresting criminals like that human." The officer Strider's partner put hand-cuffs on the man. "This is the Police Dog we told you about?" the Officer take the arrested man to the cop car open the back door put him inside and closed it, then he open the passenger's door for his partner: Strider, then the officer got in on his side and started the cop car and drive off, "Come on, guys let's follow them." And we follow the cop car.

* * *

_**Galahad's POV:**_

I open my eyes, at first is all fogged then my vision slowly become clear. When it did I see that I'm in a cage, I look around and saw Badgers and Dogs in theirs. I got up and asked "Where are we." Someone answered "I would like to know that myself." I to the cage left to the one in front of me, and saw a black and white Badger "One moment I was with my Host-Family in America, then the next this Golden Eagle Pluck me off the ground and then I woke up, same as you." I look to the Badger and replied "I was in Japan trying to go somewhere with my group then we were attack, and I, myself was captured."

Then I may as well introduce myself "I'm Galahad, I a Soldier of Ohu." The Badger also introduced himself "Please to meet you Galahad, I'm Robert." Robert started looking around "Well, we all are getting out of here." He looked at the locks "These lock are high-tech." Robert stated "So I can't pick them with my claw." He pats himself, and a voice is heard "Don't bother kid." We turn to look an ominous Great-Dane; he looks like similar to the description of Hougen from years ago, I've heard stories of Weed's battle with him, he must be descendent of Hougen, he like the Rouge Agents is walking on his hind legs, "Oh great Hannibal, you here to save us." The Badger look relived and happy to see him and this Great-Dane named 'Hannibal' replied very coldly "Not quite, Robert." Robert turned from glad to surprised 'W-what?" he asked "W-what do you m-mean Hannibal?" Hannibal grinned wickedly "What I mean is this: I will not rescue you or any Agents." Robert faces then changes to shock "Because I am a Double Agent." Then Robert was horrified "I was never working for that Agency, I was working for the Secret International Criminal Organization or SICO the whole time." Then the Badger was enraged now "How could you do this you Traitor!" Hannibal replied "Simple, because I'm evil." then Hannibal smile wickedly.

Then he walked to the entrance "For you new comers, the Coronel will inform you of the ground rules on this island." Then I heard a beeping and he look his wrist… then pulled up… an outer coat sleeve? Like Sheila, he looked at a watch "Now if you excuse me, I have cover of a goody to-shoe Agent to maintain." I was angry at Hannibal how can he play our allies like this, that Traitor "How could you do something this evil what exactly are you and the Coronel planning?" And he turns around, got on all four and replied "And why should I tell you?" I glared at him "Well if you must know, the Coronel plans to conquer the world, but when he's near that goal…" he turns back around and concluded "…I shall take over his evil scheme as new leader of SICO." Hannibal started to cackle as he left the room, I think that is how Hougen cackled, I heard the Badger muttering "'Sicko' is right."

* * *

_**Strider's POV:**_

My partner Tamika and I got out of the car, and Tamika dragged the criminal we caught out of the cop car, and holding him by the arms he had behind his back, Tamika carried the criminal into the building. The criminal is a suspect in some recent crimes with people dogs disappearing, and was a link to kids being orphaned and kidnapped. He'll be questioned on these deeds. I sense something following us "Strider, come!" ordered my partner, I still sense something, something familiar, but I went inside as Tamika ordered.

_**Valiant's POV:**_

We followed the cop car to the building where the police dog and his partner holding the criminal entered, "So do we just wait." Kevin asked, I looked over my shoulder to look at my group, Nyoko answered "Well, the only dogs that are allowed are police dogs, so, yes." Then hacker pointed out to the alleyway "So should just wait for Strider there." We then hid into the alley so dog-catcher will not catch us.

We waited for one hour, and then Strider came out of the building. Then he sat there waiting. Nyoko and Hacker walked out of the shadow and Strider notice them "Who's…? " before he finish he recognized me, and my brother, "Oh, Nyoko, Hacker!" He exclaimed, "I haven't seen you guys in a while, long time no see." Nyoko replied "It's good to see you again too." Strider asked "What bring you to these parts?" hacker answered, "We need your help." Strider looked at him in confusion and asked "Oh, wait, where's Galahad?" Nyoko singled us to come out and we walked out, Kevin, Ron, and I came out, and Nyoko introduced us in that order "This is Kevin, Ron and the son of Echo: Valiant." And Strider greeted us "Good to meet you." And Kevin replied "You too." Ron greeted back "Hello." Strider looked at me and says, "I could see the resemblance Valiant." I replied with my tail waging "Thanks." Strider barked as he walked down the steps, "You say you need my help?" we nodded.

We told him about what happened from when we met to the incident with Chaos and the Rouge Agents on our journey and that Galahad 's capture. After we informed him he stated "That human Tamika and I arrested was evolve with murdering kid's families and kidnapping the kid and also one of those who are responsible for people's pet dogs disappearing and he just confuse but he didn't tell where are these area's at." I added "We need help to put an end to one of those bases so their operation kidnapping be stopped in this area." Nyoko add in "And since we were there we can show you it." Strider then stated, "Okay, you show me it and then I'll get my comrades."

* * *

_**Galahad's POV:**_

I try to persuade the others to escape but their spirits are too broken to even try to get out, "How are we suppose to get out." Asked the Siberian Husky in the cage next to mine, I answered him "That guard over patrolling." I gestured to a four-foot tall Iguana SICO agent (9 feet counting is tail) with a key strapped to his waist, the Siberian Husky nodded and replied "So?" and I replied back "He only have one key, it must be a master-key." He replied in a sarcastic tone "Oh, really?" I glared at him "I presume you are a Secret Agent." He laid down looking at me and says, "Was." I then informed him "I have a escape plan, just here me out." The Siberian Husky put his head down and sadly and hopeless and looked at me whined "It won't work." I sighed and continued "Look you got to pull yourself together, and take the opportunity to escape and leave this prison." I look at the iguana who's coming around in his patrol and continue "Look I know an Agent named Sheila, I'm sure you know her as well. When I saw her and her comrades fight they never gave up, no matter the circumstance, and you should not either, show me the courage that your Agency trained you."

The Siberian Husky sadly sighed, iguana is getting closer to the Siberian Husky's cage, "Look when that iguana come around reach for him and take this key release you self and hit that release all freeing the rest of us and we can make it off this island." Then he just turn from me, I sighed he lost all hope. I informed him "There was this one dog named Ben, he once broke out of a cage breaking the bars." he replied "The cage was properly weak and rusted." I then rammed the cage hard, but it didn't budge, so I did several more time, twice, thrice but the fourth time they bent this time, so I did it one more time and then the bars broke, startling the iguana I ran to the release button and jumped up and hit it. The cage opened, but to my dismay they didn't even move just looked down, they have just laid here they are. I announce "Look the cages are open, this is you chance for freedom, now take it! They may have taken away all of you gears, but they can never take away your spirits! Now it is the time you fight, fight for you freedom!" After my motivating speech they just did nothing, I heard some coughs.

I starting to hear laughter from the Iguana "Foolish dog, do you think open cages and a few motivating words is going to change anything?" he mocked. Now my spirit is breaking as well, "Look around you, look at their hopeless faces, their spirits were shattered a long time ago." I was informed as I look around and it is just as he said. "I if I were you I'll walk into new cage, one that doesn't have its bars broken and not try to escaped again."

I was glared at him, then decided charge at him, I was going to take him down that should reignite the flames in their heart, but he whipped his tail at me hitting me, and send me flying into another cage, I landed roughly, the cage closed as well the others. I try to ram at the bars as I did with my other cage then I felt electrical shock running though my body and I was blasted back into the end of this cage which is small. "You think that was going to work again?" he grinned "Well everybody say thanks to the Irish Wolfhound, because of him we activated a feature in the cage we decided not to do... until now." He laughed as I laid here, the shock of electricity was too much for my body and I black out.

* * *

When I come to, I was in another cage that neighbors another cage with Robert in it they moved him as well. On one end is a gate that lets to a lift that goes up to a larger cage it seems like we underneath an arena. I smell an awful stench, the stench of death, and the sound of flies is perching my ears, and "Apparently they have not cleaned their arena." I stated to myself. Then I heard a sinister laugh, I turn and saw a shadow figure of a man behind the other end of this cage, "Greetings Agent R and Galahad." I suddenly stood up, growled "How in the world did you know my name?" and he replied, "Let's just say I have my resources." I barked in surprise and asked, "Okay, how come you can understand me?" he pointed to his left ear, "This ear piece is an animal translator therefore I can understand you." I narrowed my eyes and growled, "I suppose you're the Coronel." The Coronel nodded, then I demanded in my fighting pose, "Why are you doing this and what is it exactly are you really planning?" I don't see his face, but I can tell his grinning sisterly as he answered, "Because I'm evil, I found it more fun and more rewarding." He smirked and continued, "As for my plans I planed to conquered the world, and as of now I planed to force you two to fight each other to the death."

I growled "We won't fight in your blood sport just for your mere sick pleasures." He laughed "Oh, I think you will, 'cause I got leverage on you both." I barked, "You don't got leverage over us." He replied "Oh yes, yes I do, I know where you family and friends are." I barked back "My comrades can defeat whatever you send their way!" and he replied back as well, "Maybe, maybe not." He pointed to Robert "But can Robert's host family? If ether of you to don't fight with all you two got without holding anything back and try to kill each other than his Host-Family dies." The Badger paled and burst out "You wouldn't?!" and the Coronel replied coldly and seriously, "You wanna bet?"

The badger sighed in defeat, and the gate leading to the elevator to the arena opens. The Coronel added "I shall rely the rule of the arena: No holding back, no hesitating, fight with all you got, and kill the other, and one more thing no using secret agent skills on the other because I want to see a savage, brutal all out biting and scratching fight between two animals that you are." He turned around and concluded "And I'll watch your fight-to-the-death from my office, it's the best spot, and failure to comply to these rule will lead to the death of the Host-Family by torture." then he disappeared in the shadow as we walked away.

Robert trudged to the lift to the arena "Come on, let's get this over with." I replied as I walk by side of him, "I'm sure there are other ways to ensure the welfare of your host-family." He retorted "No, no there isn't, and we both got to try to win or my family will die." I sighed "This is barbaric, forcing animals fight like this." I said as we got in our lift, "So this is it, then?" Robert chittered and I replied "Yes, yes it is one of us will die, I don't want to kill you." Robert critter "I don't want to kill you ether, but if e don't do this then my family dies." He started to cry. We reached the arena level, on my side is a caged path leading to the left side of the caged arena, and it is the opposite for Robert.

As I walk my way to the left entrance to the arena, I looked into the arena there's skeletons of Badgers and Dogs scattered, some were fresh, some were weeks after their deaths, some were partly decayed, and other sickening sites and sound of buzzing flies and one of us will be added to it.

I got to the gate on the left side, nether of us want to do this, but if we don't then Robert's family will be tortured to death, I saw Robert behind the other entrance, never us us wants to do this. We got ready to fight to the death , then gates opened we ran at each other to fight as _**Unwilling Opponents .**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Upcoming Chapter:_

_As Galahad and Robert unwillingly fight to the death, Valiant, Nyoko, Hacker, Kevin, Ron, show Strider the base where Galahad was taken away, so Strider could go and get his comrade to set it down, but soon a battle wages…_

_Next time on Ginga Densetsu Valiant…_

_Raging Battle to the Death…_

_The legend continues._


	4. Chapter 4: Raging Battle to the Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Ginga Series, Yoshihiro Takahashi does.

**Author's Note: **I've got another chapter up, I'll try to get more up faster. Sorry it was a bit shorter, but here it is. I try chaging this a bit, but I changed my mind and put it back the way it was. So, that's it. Please R&R.

**Chapter Summary:** While Galahad and Robert the Badger forced to fight each other, Valiant and his party requested help from Strider to shut down another SICO base.

* * *

_Narrator:_

_On their journey, the Coronel set Rouge Agents after them; Serra the female German shepherd fought Valiant who defeated her with the Battouga, then they realized that the Rouges captured Galahad and transported him to the SICO secret island. Where he found out the descendent of Hougen: Hannibal is a Double Agent for SICO. Nyoko told of Strider who's a police dog who help fight the Werewolf and they asked him to help to shut down a SICO base. Meanwhile Galahad if forced to fight a Badger…_

_Chapter 4: Raging Battle to the Death_

_**Robert's POV:**_

I stand there behind the gate, I thought back of what I saw on my way to this gate, _I saw grim site of past fallen dog and badgers in the arena on the other side of the fence, some of which I recognized from the Agency, one was female my long-lost girlfriend: Shirley, laying there dead facing the fence, I saw her ribs exposed and her once was beautiful amber eyes are now a sickening rotting color with pale tannish-yellow instead of white around her now paler sick yellow and orange eyes, meaning she's been laying there for a while, I've cried and I'm sure Galahad could hear me cry. I walked feeling really depresses to anger changes to rage._ This thought… this image of my dear sweet Shirley's corpse engraved into my mind only enrages me even more. If the Coronal's intent was to make the battle more furious and brutal by making the badger and dogs feel this way, then I guess it worked.

As soon the gate opened I charged at Galahad, one will have to kill the other, if either one of us hold back or hesitate even the slightest then the Coronel will kill my Host-Family. If I use any of my Secret Agent skill, then the result will be the same. I maneuver past the corpses of badgers and dogs. I got up to Galahad I bite him at the throat biting hard, I heard him gaged. He starts to swing me around trying to throw me off, but I held on.

I don't want to take out my anger on Galahad, but on the Coronel instead. But if I don't then my family dies. I think Galahad can sense my grieving feelings, because cause when he throws me off, I saw a solemn look on his face. But knowing what will happen to my family he charges at me, bite me in the back and toss me causing me to hit the cage hard and I landed on a badger's rotting corpse, I felt the delicate expose ribs of the corpse break, the corpse was _Shirley's. _I got off of Shirley's corpse, and charged my way at Galahad.

* * *

_**Nyoko's POV**_

We lead Strider to a field where the base is station as we look down from a hill. "This is the base when they took Galahad." I told Strider, "Great, thanks you all, the both cases of abductions of children and dogs are one and the same, and it's now solved." He exclaimed. Valiant hunched down "Get down, they may spot us." We did as he said. Ron then pointed out "Look they got another plane coming." and when it touched the ground it slowly come to a stop after going several yards. Hacker barked quietly "I think it's the same plane." Ron added "Wow, that's fast." Kevin growled "They're properly going to transport more dogs." Then Strider barked "Not that this time." Then he ran back where we came, "I'm going to get my comrades and bring them here!" I was the Fox, the Wolf, the Shepherd Spaniel, the Cat and Albino Badger came out of the plane. Indeed that plane is fast.

_**Tamika's POV:**_

Man, that was aggregating, the Sakuma Yakima the criminal Strider and I caught confessed that he's involved with murdering family's and kidnapping the newly orphaned kids, but he yet to turn in his associates and the head of this operation. Therefore, we have him taken to his cell. I came out of the police station rubbing the bridge of my nose annoyed, with how thing are going. Then my two fellow police officers came out one was Duran he has blonde hair, green eyes, and Officer Jane she has brown should length hair tied and folded back, she has blue sapphire eyes. They came up to my side and Duran sighing folded his arms and stated "That Sakuma is a real stubborn"

Barking from my K9 partner Strider cut him off, then the officers look at Strider and Jane stated me "What's with Strider?" I look to her and back to my K9 officer answering, "He's trying to tell us something." Strider ran up the street, stopped turned and barked at us, turned back around and started running again barking over his shoulders, I stated "I think he has a lead." Then the female officer stated "So what are we waiting for let's follow him!"

_**Strider's POV:**_

I lead them to the hill next to the S.I.C.O. base, "Okay they're coming." Valiant and his group turned to me and Valiant barked "Good, now-" He was cut off when as we heard yells. The yells were from the copse I brought with me "Tamika." I barked worried. They are caught in a net hanging on a branch with a crow perched on it. The captured cops are surrounded by six other animals standing on their hind legs, there's a fox, wolf, a dog, cat, an Albino Badger, and a bear. I came running to save my human comrades and was about to tackle the Fox, but the bear roaring "Oh, no you don't!" smack me and send me flying as I heard Tamika yelling "Strider!" and landed hard on the ground.

The other Dogs came running, as I got up weakly, and fell. Valiant came by me and asked "You're alright Strider?" Kevin stared at my wound exclaiming "You're bleeding!" I replied still struggling to get up "I've been shot, stabbed, and ran over by criminals before. This is nothing." Nyoko came on the other side and Kevin along with Valiant help me up. Hacker then barked "They are the ones, specifically that Fox are the ones who took away Galahad!" Nyoko added "Though the bear's new." and turn to the animals "Tell us what you've done with Galahad." Then the bear answered "It doesn't matter." And Hacker growled "It does matter!" Kevin the added with a growled "You better tell us." then the bear replied "Or what?!" Valiant step up and demanded "Or I'll take you down." And the Fox asked "And who the heck are you to demand us?!" Valiant answered "We're Valiant, Kevin, Nyoko, Hacker, Ron and Strider."

The Fox stepping up, in front of the animals "I'm Fargo the leader of this squad." Kevin replied looking at the bear "I would think the bear's the leader." Fargo replied "You mean Barnard?" and shock his head "Oh, no he's the new muscles, the wolf is Waldorf, the badger's Brian, the shepherd spaniel is Stephen, and the cat is Kat with a 'K'." then he growled "The German Shepherd was Serra."

Ron looked at my trapped human comrades and demanded "You better release them!" Fargo replied "Why don't you just you make us." Then he pointed to us "Get ready for a battle to the death and commanded his Squad "Get them!" Valiant, seeing the animals coming at us, ordered "Alright everyone, attack!" We charged at each other, then I felt the pain in my back I paused to see Waldorf coming at Kevin, who bit Waldorf's neck, but he was flip onto his back by Waldorf, Hacker tackled Stephen and the started to roll, they are biting each other. Ron bit Kat, and Nyoko bit Brian's back while the badger has him by the legs. Fargo tackled Valiant, Barnard is coming at me I ignored the pain of my wound, jumping to bite the Muzzle.

* * *

_**Galahad's POV:**_

We've fought for who knows how long, as we war-chief each other, I see Robert's deep wound on the right-side of his chest and a wound on his stomach I gave him, I also ribbed his left ear off, I am missing my right, I have some scratch marks on the left-side of my muzzle, and wound on my lower belly. "I'm sorry I know some of these badgers and dogs were your friends." I said sympathetically, Robert retorted in tears "One of them was my love Shirley!" he jumped and bit my right thigh then he got off. I try to bite him, but he jumped up bit me in the head blood sink into my eyes, I shack him off and he land on and shattering a dog's skeleton, in got up ran at me, I jumped up and jump off the fence coming at Robert who dodged me, started biting me in the right foreleg, biting down hard I could hear and feel my bone cracking. I bit Robert's back pull him off of my leg managing to pull off some of my own flesh in the process. I pinned him down biting down on his throat, I can hear the sound of me biting into his flesh it sounded like tearing into leather, but then he slashed at my left eye, his hind legs scratched my chest and under my jaw. All the pain from this fight made me staggered which allow him to move out from under me, jumped up and slam his jaw on the left jugular, I could feel blood gushing out, my world started to blur then clear, then it blurred again and then clean and so forth. I was losing my breath. I'm still too staggered to move, when I tried I collapsed. My version blurred into a blot, I coughed up blood as my sight blend together it then darken, and I then see a light.

_**Robert's POV:**_

I stood there shocked about what I just done, unable to moved. I stared down at Galahad, looking into his eyes. I actually saw the light left his eyes. He had a steady expression, "I-I've j-just killed." I chittered holding up a tear of what I've done "I k-killed him." I am just looking down at Galahad, feeling sick of what I just done with mix feelings of sorrow and guilt, "I have killed Galahad." I thought how will his family and friends who will never see him alive again. I just stared at him. It was all silence except for the sound flies buzzing around the corpses of those who's fallen here before "We could have been friends if weren't for…" I look up to the window where I see a figure that I know is the Coronel. I glared at him I see he has a bird perched on his shoulder. I look back down at Galahad, then the human security pick me up before they carry me out, I took one last look at Galahad who will stay there left to rot like all the other corpses around his.

They put me into the cage where I was first in where they took me from my family to this… this Forsaken Island! This is where I'll live for the rest of my life, sit in a cage, and first to fight dogs to the death. And I can't just take a dive in his blood sport. Because if I do the Coronel will kill my family, nor can I hold back, or use my secret agent skills the grim end results will be the same. I really hate this, one minute I was living happily with my owners, and being with them in the Badger theme restaurant, then the next I was hauled off by that fowl only be to carry to an Island where I just wait for my next battle to the death with dogs.

I began to wail, and cried very hard, harder than I ever had before. "Poor Badger." I heard someone mentioned, but I just continued to weep. "It isn't easy to have your life tragically changed." I heard another, I heard the first barked "After my first fight on this island, I will never be able to see dog fights the same way again." I am feeling terrible, sorrow for me being ripped away from my owners and killing an innocent dog, anger toward the Coronel, and a lot of bad feelings beyond what I've ever had felt before.

* * *

_**Valiant POV:**_

Fargo and I War-chief each other, I started by biting the Fox on the neck, then he turn his head biting me by the neck also, pulling me off slammed me down hard, pinning me down and Fargo is tightening his grip. As I struggle to get the fox off of me, I saw Nyoko killed Brian by crushing his head and tossed him to the side then he charged at the Fox knocking him off. I got up and told Nyoko, "Nyoko don't interfere, help Strider against the bear!" he nodded and bit Barnard in the right arm while Strider is holding onto Barnard by biting the bear's muzzle. I turned to the Hacker he's helping Strider against the bear Barnard.

While I fight Fargo he taunted "Come on kid!" I growled in my fighting pose "Aren't you ashamed of what you're doing working for an evil Organization bent on conquering the world!" Fargo then charged at me "Shut up and fight." I jumped out-of-the-way then I rammed bite him hard and brought him down, he got up weakly, stumbled to stay up getting in an Agent style fighting pose intent "I won't yield in defeat. He's bent on fighting to the death. On the corner of my eye I saw Hacker after fighting with Stephan receiving some wounds on his chest, Hacker slashed at Shepherd Spaniel with his teeth killing Stephen, and jumping on the left foreleg of the Bear. I growled at Fargo "Look I don't want to kill you." Then I jump on Fargo bringing him down, down hard. Fargo's not dead but unconscious.

I then saw Ron took out Kat killing the cat the way Ron almost killed me. I heard a yelp from Kevin, Waldorf and Fargo has him against the tree. "I thought I knock Fargo out could." I growled and turn to Ron and saw Strider being knock off, but then jump at the neck "I'll help Kevin go help the others!" he nodded he jump at the Muzzle of the bear and I ran at the fox and wolf, "Fargo two against one is not an honorable way of fighting." Then I jump on Fargo biting him, "Fargo you're still my opponent!" Kevin tackled Waldorf the Wolf.

Fargo order "Barnard kill this brat!" Nyoko scowled "You coward!" while he is still biting the bear on the foreleg, Barnard shadowed over me getting ready to strike I jumped at the bear, but he knock me over to a branch of the tree breaking it, I looked at the shape end and got an idea.

I grabbed it jump up the tree and called out "Hey Barnard!" he looked up and Nyoko, Hacked, Strider and Ron jumped of knowing what I'm planning, then I japed the branch down his throat. Barnard stumbled and collapse over Fargo who has his eyes widen. The bear has fallen on top of Fargo crushing him. Waldorf got scared and ran off the opposite direction of base the others started to chase and Nyoko tackled him and was about to kill the SICO Wolf Agent but I barked "No! Just let him go." The other was surprised by this except for Nyoko and Hacker. Strider and Kevin barked "What?" Strider was growling "He's a criminal, if we let him go, he'll inform the Coronel!" then Nyoko barked to "Strider!" and the wolf whimpered "No! No! I won't!" then Strider then signed and barked at the wolf "You better not." Then I told the Waldorf "You must promise not to help the Coronel any longer." Waldorf nodded in fear and Nyoko let him go and the wolf ran off.

* * *

_**Strider's POV:**_

We released the cops from the net, and Tamika, Duron and Jane whipped of the dirt, Tamika bent down to my level and patted me "You were great Strider." Then he looked at Valiant and the others and asked Strider "Are there our contacts?" Strider barked "Yes they are?" Duron asked "Is that a 'yes'?" Then Strider walked over to the end of the hill, and showed the humans the SICO base. And saw some other dogs getting dragged into the plane and some Human SICO agents in army-like vests, and Jane stated "I think this case is about to be solved."

* * *

_**Robert's POV:**_

The cage open and I saw two Security SICO Agents they are both boars. "Okay, the Coronel wants to brief all new comers that survived their first arena battle, they both grabbed me holding me on each foreleg. I did not have any resistance against fearing resisting will lead to my family's death.

They haul me to a large spacious room where other prisoners, "Attention all captives!" I looked up to see it is the Coronel standing on the steel walkway above. I couldn't see his face because his standing in the shadow, "Some of you been in this meeting before, but for the sake of the new comers I shall rely what you need to know." He stood up looking intimidating "if you're here it means survived you one of many battles in the arena, and you'll be force to continue to fight in these matches-to-the-death. Unless you join forces with me, and _I'll _choice one of the following to assign you with: You maybe able to go home, but you'll have to give me intelligence from Agency, failing to do so and your family dies. Another option is that I'll assign you to Alpheus or to any other packs of his Subordinates. On the other hand, I may assign you to my army. And if you refuse you'll continue to fight in the arena." The Coronel folded his arms all the other agents are actually considering their choices given. I'm also considering the choices, thinking it over, if I choice to join him then I maybe able to see may host-family, but at the price of betraying my Agency, my friends and my family. If he takes over, what are my owners going to think of me when I help him complete his goal? Some of the Agents nodded, but others shock our head reluctantly.

The ones who agreed and released by the SICO Agents and they walk over with their head down in shame "Guy don't!" I chitter only to be silence by the boar that was holding me. The ones who joined reluctantly trudged to the Coronel who comments, "Wise choice, some of you may be lucky enough to be assigned with the first." The Coronel turn to the SICO Agents that was holding the Agents that joined and ordered "show my new recruits where they need to go." they Saluted and left the room." The Coronel turn to use who refused then stated 'now since you refused, I'll give you the rules. You will not eat or drink except to the small drops of water into selected cages that will occur at random days for one hour. Only time you'll be able to eat, is the moment you win your next battle in the arena, you'll only have a short time to get as much meat form the loser as you can before you'll be brought back to your cage." I can't believe that we actually had to savage on ones we're forced to fight. The Coronel continues, "Another time is once every week, that we may bring some of the corpse from the Arena to your cage. I suggest you conserve your meals so you'll have some strength for your fights in arena which will every day, at the same time as before which is two hours after from the time we have brought you here."

I feel worst now the Coronel is a Psychotic Sicko putting animals in situations like this, the Coronel concluded "That is all these meeting will take place next week." After that the Boars carry me back to my cage, I curled into the corner, and the Dog next to my cage was lucky enough to has his cage to have drop of water coming into his cage, as he started to lick up the small puddle. I began to cry, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

_**Tamika's POV:**_

An hour later after Duran made the call about the Location of the hideout of Sakuma Yakima's cohorts, after seeing his reaction about finding it. His expression's all we need to shut that illegal facility down. We are now arresting all the criminals on this facility and capturing all the rogue animals, I saw Strider looking up and seeing glimpse of the dogs that help Strider.

After that, it was dark and I see Strider nowhere, "He's out helping those wild dogs again like last year." I know he is, and I hope he comes back like he did.

* * *

_**Nyoko's POV:**_

We are sleeping it was a long day, in the morning we set out. After dawn brock. We got up from where we' were sleeping. I stretch out my legs and Valiant stood up stated "Alight let's keep going." Then we heard Strider yelling "Wait up, I'm coming too." Valiant turned to him and replied "You sure, what about your-" "He'll be fine, besides after what you told me when you first got here, I figure I should help." I nodded and barked "You're welcome to come along." And we head our way, just a litter farther to Gajou, there we'll have to face the Bionic Monster Dog: Kaijū."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Upcoming Chapter:_

_They have finally made it Gajou they soon meet up with the dogs of Gajou. But soon they will have to face Kaijū, but soon the dogs of Ohu were told of SICO's involvement in this mess…  
__Next time on Ginga Densetsu Valiant…  
__Monster of Metal and Flesh._

_The legend continues._


	5. Chapter 5: Monster of Metal and Flesh

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Ginga Series, it is own by Yoshihiro Takahashi and not by me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm going to continue this Fanfic, I'll continue my other Fanfic Phineas Flynn the Badger when this catches up with it. Jeremy the German Shepherd and the others in his group are going to be in here soon, then after couple more chapters I'll work on a Crossover.

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Valiant and friends arrived at Gajou, but then the dogs soon gets separated, and Valiant meet a dog who he believes to be his father… will history repeat itself?

* * *

Two bikers were speeding and then ran into a locked road, the sign read "Dangerous Animal do not enter this area." The two humans figure they could out speed whatever it is beyond this fence so they pick the lock and got on their bikes and continue to joyride though this passage, and the an ominous shadow of a strange beast come right next to them with it metal left leg clanging each time it touched the ground, its left robotic eye glowing red, the biker screamed as he saw the monster, and then it pounced on him with his scream of terror and agony heard though out the woods startling the bird as they flew off.

_**Chapter 5: Monster of Metal and Flesh**_

_Narrator: _

_Ron freed from Chaos and his Rouge Agents from SICO, Strider also join after shutting down a SICO facility, run though the warm air of mid-summer in the mountains with Valiant and other. Valiant continues to search for Futago Pass where his father was._

_**Valiant's POV:**_

We are getting closer to Gajou that I can almost feel it, as soon we got on top of the rock I stopped when Kevin barked "Valiant, wait up a bit." I turned my head to look at him, as he continue panting "Can we rest, you going so fast." I replied "Sorry." Hacker then barked "Hey, it's alright." Nyoko added "Don't worry Valiant." As Ron turn to the two dogs, with Kevin whimpering "You, old guys…" Nyoko sniffed the air and barked "Finally, I can smell Ohu once again." With Strider adding "I haven't been there since Sheila's Nemesis that mad Scientist become a werewolf and almost took over." I smile at the thought of my father Echo stopping that werewolf and reversed his transformation with a vaccine with the help of Sheila's friends, her fellow Agents.

Nyoko then barked "We need to continue on with our journey, we can't rest here." Hacker nodded with agreement, and Ron barked "I can keep up with Valiant." I turn back to look at the sight of the field I could see some lava rocks that day of the eruption I was told about that got my grandfather separated from his friends and family, this land really recovered, I was told it was same thing with a place called Mount Saint Helens mentioned by Sheila when she was told about the volcano. Hearing Kevin replying to them "Easy for you guys to say!" Kevin then call for me "Hey, Valiant!" I turned to him and barked "Yeah?" Kevin continued "We still can't see Futago Pass from here let alone Gajou, calm down a bit, will yah?" I nodded as Hacker barked as Nyoko turned to him "We understand your eagerness." Nyoko turned from him to him and add "We should press on." I turn back to my destination and we continue.

Later at night we found an abandon shed where my Great-Grandfather was before, so we went inside as they fell asleep I stayed awake, can't sleep I really want to see my father. I sat at the edge look to the path to Futago Pass. Then Kevin came up behind me and barked "You are thinking about your father aren't you?" I nodded my head, I do so much, "Well, if it's bothering you so much, maybe you can go up ahead." I turned to him, as he continued "Nyoko, and Hacker are old, we are only holding you back, go ahead we'll catch up." I nodded my head with gratitude and start running down the hill, barking "Thanks, Kevin." Hearing replying "hey maybe now on you can start calling me 'Kevin-san!" I barked again "Thanks Kevin-San."

_**Kevin's POV:**_

After I saw Valiant ran towards the direction of Futago Pass, I turned around and saw Nyoko standing there, "Kevin what did you just do?" I told him about my conversation with Valiant, then he barked angrily "You big doofus!" I got startled of his sudden outburst "Don't learn from history?" he's growling angrily "Did you forget about Kaijū?" I bent down to the ground shaking whimpering "Sorry that just slipped my mind." How can I forget about that? I mean they mentioned him and the situation with him at Gajou. "Go after him and make sure nothing happened to him!" I quick got up and run to Valiant.

* * *

_**Valiant's POV:**_

After making my way though some cities, forests and day journey I made it to Ohu, I started to bark happily "I made, I finally made it to Ohu the place that my Great-Great-Grandfather built!" I started to laugh with all the excitement of meeting my father, and then I tripped over something and tumbled a feet or two and landed on my side, I got up asking "What was that?" then gasped when I saw a dead dog, and then looked all around me. Then shadows crept up on me and turn around and saw the group of dogs that was casting them, the brown Great Dane started barking at me, "Kid what are you doing here?" black and white Kei Dog turn to him and barked "Jen don't waste your time with this pup." Then on called Jen turn to the Kei dog and replied "Alright Yamaitora."

Yamaitora look at all the other dogs turned to all the other dogs and barked "Okay, these dogs died because that cowardly leader said not to fight Kaijū!" the one named Jen barked "Okay, everyone move out." Then the dogs began run to the direction of a rock pile I know must be Gajou, how dare he insult my father, so I ran up to them and stopped in front of him and barking, "How dare you say such thing about my father?" they looked at me confused yet angry, barked in surprised Jen "Father?" and Yamaitora barked at me "Don't speak nonsense kid!" I continued "He is kind and strong he can beat down that monster!"

Then I heard Kevin yelling "Wait, he's telling the truth he is the son of the leader!" I then asked "What happened here?" Jen then barked "Don't waste our time." then the Kei Dog barked "Wait up a little Jen." Jen turned to him and barked "Yama." Then Yama turned to me and barked "You want to know what happen, I'll tell you then."

* * *

_Yama's Flashback_

_Seven months ago and bio-mechanical demon attack Gajou all of our fighters died defending it, we were on the other side of the gouge unable to fight, later we told our leader "Echo let us fight him." But Echo told us "No you are to stay here and make sure Kaijū doesn't break though no need for you to die needlessly." Then he just walked away over the boulder we tried calling him back. Soon Kaijū broke though us. And he killed all humans who came near._

_End of Yama's Flashback_

* * *

Yama continued after telling us "And now thank to that coward these dogs died." then they started to run past me, I turned around and Kevin "Valiant maybe we should wait for the others." I replied "No, I'll go with them to help to fight Against Kaijū." And then I ran to catch up with the other dogs.

_**Kevin's POV:**_

When Valiant turned around to catch up with those other dogs then I remember what Nyoko said to me _"Go after him and make sure nothing happened to him!" _then I got scared and barked "Valiant, Nyoko going to kill me if anything happened to you." Then start to run after him and barked "Valiant don't die!"

* * *

_**No POV:**_

A group of Humans are staking out in the caverns waiting for the dogs, with the fear the dogs have gone mad and killing human, a voice is heard on their radio, "Be alert a pack of dogs are heading you way. Repeat a pack of dogs are heading you way. Get ready to shoot." Three adult dogs are running through the area, one male white Kei Dog, one male Gerbersian Wolfhound and one silver blue Akita and some other dogs the humans took aim and fire.

Elsewhere the dogs near the area heard gun shots, back at the caverns the three dogs got shot two of them were laying lifeless on the ground the Gerbersian was laying with his legs sprawled, his tongue lolling with the gunshot wound though his side and head blood pooling, the Kei dog was next to him his body in a curved fashion with the wound in his neck, as for the Akita he limped away leaving a trail of blood behind.

_**Valiant's POV:**_

As I ran and after I heard a loud bang, I smell a certain smell, I was sniffing and I barked in surprised "Blood, I smell blood!" following the scent, I found Gajou and then stand atop is another Akita older than me must be over three years old that about 21 years in our years, dog years. Staring at each other than he asked "Who are you?" I was caught off guard when he asked that. Why don't he know me? I replied "I'm you son Valiant." My father stared at me and barked "This place is dangerous, is not for you, kid." I couldn't believe this, he turned around and continued "This is Kaijū's territory, he'll kill you if you stay here, get out." I didn't listen, I ran up the rock and jump in his way.

He looked at he, I barked "Dad, let me help you take down Kaijū." Then I heard growling from behind me, then my father shouted "Valiant watch out!" barked my father as he pushed me out of the swing of a giant monstrous mechanical claw and slashed across my father's side, I cried out "Father!" I got up and look at what I think could be Kaijū, he is a Gerberian Shepkey he was huge, I cloud see his muscles showing on his front right side, his lower left foreleg is mechanical covered with my father's blood, and the back right leg is also mechanical, his right eye is robotic glowing evil red, a chain is hanging from his left leg, his belly ridged like a reptile. And his plated right shoulder was English letters 'SICO' and 'LE-Ind.' Kaijū was more terrifying than what I imagined, I was transfixed on his appearance.

And then as he was came at me my father pushed me out of the way, I tumbled down the rocks and when I came to a stop I look up and saw my father is Kaijū's mouth, the monster bit down middle of his body, my father began yelling in agony involuntary spreading his legs, than I heard sickening sound of my father's bones crush and he fell silent, with his legs twitching still spread, it was horrible. I heard all the other dogs yelling "Leader!" others yelling with distraught "Echo!" then Kaijū toss my father away and dad landed nest to me with his still slightly open, frozen with pain.

Then the other dogs started to howling singling an attack, with Yama yelling "You will pay for this!" and Jen howling "Echo's murderer!" take jumped on Kaijū and attempted to tear into hi, but Kevin started to tug on my tail, "Come on Valiant." And continuing to tag at my tail, whimpering "Nyoko will kill me if anything happen to me, come on." I moved my tail out of his mouth and barked "No, I will not run from this." Kevin barked with fear in is tone "But, Valiant!" I barked my terror being swallowed by rage. Then I charged at Kaijū and after he toss the other dogs away I jump at him with Jen yelling "Don't do it, kid!" and Yama added "You'll get killed!" I continued to charge as Kaijū turned to me, I jump and cut along his face, and cracking his bionic eye, as he howled in pain, I landed squarely on my feet and turn to my father's killer.

The other dogs were in shock that I actually made a scratch on him, he turn angrily and barked "You little-" he was cut off by a gun shot, we turned and saw humans "That the thing that was causing havoc!" the others yell "Kill it." They began shooting at Kaijū who then retreated. Later Nyoko, strider and Hacker got here.

Later at night after we told him what happen buried the dead Nyoko said that he isn't my father, but a substitute name Natsuko and others the Gerbersian Wolfhound was Domino and Noah was the Kei Dog, Nyoko explained "These are the substitutes of our top three leader, whenever they need to going around settling things around japan, so they secretly trained substitutes so Gajou won't be wide open just as Gin, John and Akame did." He then turned to it and whimpering "Natsuko you have taken so much, I should have gotten here sooner." And Hacker had his head down and then we looked up and barked "I sense something with a great aura near." I felt that too we looked around and then saw silhouette of five dogs standing on top of the hill, they weren't standing unlike a dog, like the rouge agents from Sheila's agency, and they were standing on their hind legs.

* * *

_Upcoming Chapter:_

_Jeremy, Robin, Nikki, Luck and Heidi agents from the Agency that helped with the werewolf arrived…  
__They told how Kaijū was once an Agent until Dr. Locogisu turned him into what he is now…  
__The battle with Kaijū will be hard…_

_Next time on Ginga Densetsu Valiant.  
__A Shocking Revelation…  
_…_the legend Continues._


	6. Chapter 6: A Shocking Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Ginga Series, it is own by Yoshihiro Takahashi and not by me.

**Author's Note:** I'm going to continue this Fanfic and I changed the chapter name, from The Past of Kaijū to A Shocking Revelation. And if you wonder about my other Fanfic Phineas Flynn the Badger, I'll continue it after I post the ninth chapter of this story. Jeremy the German Shepherd and the others in his group will be in here soon, then after couple more chapters for both I'll work on a Crossover.

* * *

**Chapter summary**_**:**_ The Elites from Weaver's Division had arrive and their assignment is to bring Kaijū back to his senses if not possible terminate him.

* * *

_Narrator: _

_Valiant and the others have arrived at Gajou, but only to find Kaijū have conquered it. Furthermore, Valiant witness with his eyes Kaijū killed the leader who turned out to be Echo's substitute: Natsuko. After they buried their dead, a new force had arrived._

_**Chapter 5: A Shocking Revelation**_

_**Valiant's POV:**_

We all were looking up to the silhouettes of the five dogs, Yama growled "Who are they?" we all were hunch over our fur standing, the clouds moved past the moon letting the moonlight to shine reviling the five dogs, one on the left is an American foxhound, the second next to him is a Hokkaido mix, the one right side is a Doberman Pinscher, the one next to him is a Gascon Saintongious, and the middle one is a German shepherd, Nyoko then growled "Kaijū's subordinates?" the German Shepherd who I guess is the leader of that pack replied "Not exactly." We eased up a bit, but still ready to fight case they decide to attack, the German Shepherd barked "I'm Jeremy, the American Foxhound is Robin, the Hokkaido mix is Nikki, Luck the Doberman, and Heidi the Gascon Saintongeious." The German Shepherd named Jeremy introduced "We are here to take either apprehend Kaijū or take him down."

Jin growled angrily "Do you really thing you can take down the monster?!" Yama added Jeremy replied "He not a Monster, he was once a Secret Agent from our Agency which you already know of." We got surprised to hear that, Hacker asked "You mean the one Agency with a lame name that Sheila works for?" the Jeremy nodded and barked "Heisuke Locogisu made Kaijū into what he is today." Hacker asked "Didn't Sheila prevented that sort of experiment back in your Agency?" "Indeed she did." The German Shepherd replied looking to the stars, continuing "And as a result Dr. Locogisu got fired, eight months after somehow Dr. Locogisu trick the Agency into think there was just another scheme from Kaijū's Nemesis, but in reality was a trap for him so Dr. Locogisu could continue the experiment and sent him here." Then he look back down at us, "This is actually the second time he mutated a dog."

Jen then started to snarled "Are you saying that the same guy who was responsible for Kaibutsu, is the one who's responsible for Kaijū, because he want to get back at Sheila?!" the German Shepherd nodded. I can't believe that anyone would send that monster here out of pure vengeance! Yama also snarl "Why didn't you guys did something about this Dr. Locogisu?!" the dog on the hill replied "In fact one of our new agent upon his first assignment to this Evil scientist learned of this from his backstory and prevented him of making an army of bionic weapons like Kaijū." We all were shock there were murmuring and Hacker barked "An army of genetic mutants, one is bad enough but a whole army?" Then he stand up tall an all fours and barked "Rest assure the agent stop the experiment so there wouldn't be an army, but there is still a mission going after the prototype, this is our mission, and I suggest you guys sit this one out." Yama barked "Kaijū killed our dogs, so we are going to fight him too!" then the German Shepherd replied "Do as you wish." Turning to his pack of Elites and commanded "Move out!"

As we saw them as they run to go after Kaijū, Jen commented "What a life those Agents have." I turn to my comrades and barked "Well, I'm going with them." Kevin looked at me in surprise and protested "But Valiant!" I then sprinted to the Agents.

_**Jeremy's POV:**_

We are running to the area Kaijū would most likely be, Robin turned to look over his shoulder then to me barking those dogs are actually going to catch up to us, I turn to look over my shoulder and saw the Akita over running up to us, going a good speed, "Well then let see they could keep up with us we pick up our speed and then got to the gorge and jumped over it. And after we made the jump we turn to see if they could, the mission when Sheila's Nemesis turned himself into a Werewolf, I was unable to make that mission because I was sick and my owner had to take me to the vet, so I had to miss that one mission. My comrades were also unable to go after the werewolves, so I didn't see them jump that gorge. So we wanted to see if they could jump gorge.

_**No POV:**_

Valiant stopped and looked over the gorge, Heidi barked "What's wrong kid?!" he looked over to the Elites, then back to the Dogs. Hacker asked valiant "You stopped, what's wrong Valiant?" Nyoko came up to him and barked "You father jump this before so did we, when we went after the Werewolves." Valiant looked at the gorge and asked "My father jumped this?" he began thinking and then walked away from the gorge and Kevin barked "Yeah, valiant you don't need to prove anything to them." The Elites were about to continue their mission Valiant barked "Wait!"

Then Valiant start to run, and Kevin barked "Don't Valiant you won't make it!" Valiant didn't stop, he continue. He's determine to jump the gorge as the older dogs as well as his father did. Thinking to himself "I can do this, I can make the jump!" then he jump, as he made the jump, all the dogs were watch hoping he'll make it. Then once he landed he made farther than the Elites did. The Elites and the other dogs are impress. And Ron start to hop excitedly and barked "Way to go Valiant you did." Then he start to hunch and began running "Watch me, I can do it too!" Kevin watch him run "You too Ron?" he barked, "You were only a dog for a little while!" bringing up the fact that SICO turn him from human into a dog, little over a week ago, worried that he didn't developed the muscles needed for a jump like this. They all watch in awe as he and then he fell, but Nikki caught him "You did great kid.", then follow by the other dogs except for Nyoko, Hacker and Kevin.

Kevin then whimpered "Fine I'll do it!" then he ran, whimpering and then he jumped, Nyoko look at the gorge know that the years haven't been kind, thinking 'It's been awhile since I made this jump, three years may don't sound, but for every years, we dogs age seven years and with my three legs I may not make it, but I'm a solider so I'll make the jump as well." Then he start to run, Yama and Jen warned him not to, but he didn't. He jumped over the gorge and then was about to fall and then Yama and Jen caught him barking "Excuse us, Nyoko-san!" and pulled him up.

Jeremy walked you to them and barked "You did well, I see what heard from the agents who went here against the werewolf was right about you guys, indeed you are worthy warriors." The Kevin have on the laying on the edge and whimpered "Is anyone going to praise me too?"

* * *

_**Jeremy's POV:**_

After we made across the gorge I turn to the kid and barked "Aright perhaps you guy can help us in our mission." We made our way to the place called Gajou, and I looked up into the hole and barked "This is most likely where Kaijū made his hideout." I've turn to the local dogs and start to explain the plans that was brief to my group over the ocean while we were on our way to Japan, "Alright here's the plan: we first need to lure Kaijū outside that where we need you Valiant." Turning to the kid with him asking "Me?" I nodded, Yama barked "He's still just a kid." I replied acknowledging the fact of his young age, "Yes, but he also small and can get out quick, once you lure him." I got on my hind legs, and pulling out the small disc devices, Kevin asked looking confused "What are those things and where you got them?", some of the dogs still on used to animals with the training as the secret Agents from the Agency, I answered "These are what we're five Elites are going to place on him, once we do, they are set to zap him at 5000 gigawatts which in turn will fry the evil right out of him and should bring him back the way he was before Dr. Locogisu mutated him, though he'll still be a cyborg, but he'll be back to his old self nonetheless."

The dogs looked confused and Yama asked "How can you fry the evil out of him." I answered them with a question "Haven't Sheila told you about when one of our fellow Agents' owners met up with his nemesis thinking he was a Pharmacist helped him build a device to another dimension where he met his other version of himself as a cyborg and in the end he fry the evil out of him by knocking his spiked tail into a power box." Jen answered "Yeah Sheila told us about that." Valiant turn to look over his shoulder to look at the older dog and barked "I haven't been told of that what happened." Heidi answered "Well that a great story since we were there maybe we can tell you." And paused and turned to the entrance to Gajou and barked "Once we complete this mission of course." I turn to look at Gajou and concluded if all else fails then we will have to take down the target. And heard Yama muttering "Stupid mad scientist and their experiments." I had to say I agree with him.

Strider protested "You can expect him to go alone, I turn to him and answered "He's not, Nikki going to escort him." Nikki nodded, and he turn to Valiant and barked "Okay, valiant let's go." I turned to them as they head their way inside "Make absolutely sure that you stick to the plan no matter what, understood?" they nodded. Valiant turn to Nyoko who barked "Go on, we'll wait in on standby." He nodded I don't what a repeat of history, that's the importance of history, to learn from and make a different choice or course of action and more chances different results than it would have been if the same choice were made.

I would not want to lose my friends like, Jerome did. Despite the pain of lose we may have to face we can't let those feeling get the best of us. Elites are train when on mission not allow their feelings show at times it's difficult, but we got to focus on our mission.

* * *

_**Nikki's POV:**_

We made our way through the tunnel which show the signs of the events which took place here before, "Okay, Valiant be on a lookout for Kaijū." he nodded in understanding "Not matter what once Kaijū show himself we run to the exit and once he's out we will start the next phase." Valiant barked "Got hit." I didn't quite much of read the history log from Sheila because frankly I think history is a complete waste of time. I don't understand why we have to study history even one from any Agent's biological family.

We round-up in a dead-end, I barked "Shoot, looks like we took a wrong turn. And then Valiant stiffen with fear and whimpered I turn to him and asked "What's wrong?" he answered "Look behind you!" I turned and looked into the ruble trying to see what he see what he saw, and narrowed my eyes annoyed and turning to the kid barking "Come kid don't lose your cool or this-" I heard a growling behind and turned around, my eyes widen as Kaijū charged at me. suddenly I remember the very little history I've read which I didn't want to , that a dog named north did and if he would have believe and whatever the pup's name was and head for the exit thus luring… that's all I read, but I know he died and now I'm feeling like a fool. I tried turning around, but I was too slow as I felt the slash across my neck and him swatting me away, then all become dark.

_**Nyoko's POV: **_

As we are waiting we heard a yelp of pain, and then we saw Nikki's body thrown out, I heard the dogs behind me exclaiming with shock "It's Nikki!" others barking and another exclaimed trembling "Nikki got killed!" he look up from the corpse to the dogs they didn't look phased as pointed out by Jen "Those guys are unreal, their comrade just died and they didn't we flinch."

I tensed up, the on my back standing up, by paws gripped the ground growling "Darn it, it's just like when Weed was young as Valiant, I can't let him get killed." I run up to the entrance to Gajou and Robin got in my may I barked "Let me pass I got to help Valiant!" Jeremy barked "Robin let him pass." Then Robin stepped out-of-the-way.

* * *

_**Valiant's POV:**_

I stood my ground ready to fight Kaijū then the words of Jeremy repeated in my mind _"Make absolutely sure that you stick to the plan no matter what, understood?" _I cursed growling that I have to run away from this fight knowing that I have to stick to the plan, "Come you hunk of shrapnel freak!" I turned around and run to the exit luring him to our trap, with Kaijū tailing me roaring "You little scut, I'm going to be ripped you into shred!" good he's falling for it now all I have to do is get him to the exit so Jeremy and his Elite can get those devices on him, suddenly after I went around the corner I ran into Nyoko, "Nyoko?" I barked.

He must have come running when Nikki got killed, I quickly got up barked "Remember what Jeremy said." as I started running barking "We got to stick with the plan!" Nyoko replied following suit "Alright, Valiant right behind you!" when we got out I barked "Alright he's coming!" Jeremy nodded and barked "Alright get ready to jump on him and apply the devices!" the Elites nodded and when Kaijū got out they jump on him, as so the rest of us, Jen barked "Alright we'll help you guys by holding him!" Kaijū trying to throw us off managing to do so with Kevin, Ron, Hacker, and Nyoko bit his foreleg and then Kaijū bit his back and heard Nyoko yelp as we heard his spine broke Jen, Yama, Kevin, Ron and I barked "Nyoko-San!" I can't believe another one of Hacker's brothers was lost, first Galahad and now Nyoko.

Yama growled "Jeremy this better work for Kaijū's sake because if it doesn't Kaijū going to pay and so will that Doctor we made him this way!" And then Kaijū roared just as Jeremy pulling out the disk "Are you guys trying to…" Jeremy cut him off "You will not kill anymore dogs!" just as they applied the devices on the metal part of Kaijū "We will released you from Locogisu's control!", and then to use "Alright everyone it's time." With that we jumped off except for Jeremy and his Elites who pushed some buttons on the disk on, then jump of hearing beeping and just as Kaijū came at us the devices zapped him seeing electricity coursing through him and bolts connected from one disk to another, then when they stopped and drop off from him as he collapses.

We turned to Nyoko's body Jen whimpered "Nyoko." Hacker was sniffing and then he whimpered "No my brother I lost both, Galahad to SICO and now Nyoko to Kaijū." I really hope that Jeremy strategy worked, we are mourning over our fallen comrade. Jeremy came up to me try to confront us "Sorry that you had to go through this, no one should ever have to go through this." Yama then barked "We'll we did!" Kevin then looked down at Nyoko and began to whimper "That should have been me, if he hadn't save me then maybe…" then he didn't finish and began to cry.

_**No POV:**_

_Narrator:_

_The face faced Kaijū in defense of their home, Nyoko had fallen as a fighter. But their struggles against the Bionic Kaijū is not over as they soon find out._

_-America, Locogisu's Evil Industries-_

* * *

_**Dr. Heisuke Locogisu's POV:**_

After I built the cloning device to ruin my nemesis an alarm went off at my computer went off notifying me about Kaijū's status. I went over to it and a message came up on my computer "A program endanger of being terminated use back up?" I stated "Apparently the Agency found out what I did to Kaijū and now trying to free him out of my control." Jikken come up to me and say "Well, dad it's a good thing you place system in Kaijū to prevent that from happening." I then click OK, another message pop up 'Use back?' I clicked yes and replying to Jikken "Yes, yes it is." I then turn to him and said "And don't call me dad." Jikken replied with glee "Okay, dad." I rolled my eyes and sighed annoyed.

One thing I learn from another Agent from another Dimension who was first turn into a cyborg (Which was my inspiration to keep my experiment from going on a rampage turn against me just like Kaibutsu) is to place a set up to protect the control program to keep the evil from being fry right out of him. I then think out loud in Japanese "Shōnen wa karera o odoroka reru kotodeshou" ("Boy will they be surprised.")

* * *

_**Jeremy's POV:**_

I sighed at all that happened with this place these dogs went through hardships all because a former scientist form our Agency wanted vengeance against Sheila by experimenting on Kaijū and made him into a killer and sending here to torment her dog family. At least I don't have to kill a fellow Agent that had been turn into a monstrous cyborg, but I don't think Kaijū can return to his host family after this, the transformation is irreversible but not the reprograming by the robotic side of him it will be very complicated for him, dang that Evil Scientist he should have been killed by his first experiment went it broke free.

As I was looking at the dogs of Ohu Kevin stated "So that was it Kaijū won't go on a rampage now that you use those disc to free Kaijū from the control of some angry human who's did this to get back at Sheila?" Robin replied "It worked once with another Agent who was too made into a cyborg." Valiant came up to me, "So what will you guys do." I barked looking at him "Well we'll take Kaijū back to the States." Kevin then asked "Wow will you guy do that?" Luck then walked to us and barked "Heidi is now going to contact our Superiors and we'll be pick up."

We then heard stirring from Kaijū who stood up menacing and growled "Think that would work?" then he grabbed a dog nearest to him hearing the dog yelped in pain and then him to the side "Well you thought wrong." Yama then exclaimed "I thought it wouldn't work!" Luck barked flabbergasted just as the rest of us was "Why didn't it worked?!" then I thought of something "Locogisu made you able to withstand certain amount of electricity…" Kaijū the barked "That's right I work for him not that Agency with a lame acromion!" and then he came running at us.

* * *

_Narrator:_

_With the attempt of using the devices to shock Kaijū free from the Mad Scientist: Dr. Locogisu's control, Jeremy tries to talk about his past to bring him remembrance and remind him who he really is, will this approach work?_

_Next time on Ginga Densetsu Valiant:_

_The past of Kaijū…_

_The legend continues._


End file.
